A Light in the Darkness
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: AU after 'Crystal Glasses'. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice everything you've worked so hard for...and, sometimes, it's taken away from you. RaixKim, COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Cursed

As we all should know, there are nine elements for the Xiaolin Dragons. Wait. That can't be right. There are only four: wind, water, fire, and earth.

Or at least that's what we've been taught.

The other five elements and the warriors bearing them vanished from history. They died. Or did they?

This here, is the truth…about the fate of four friends…who lived together and, in a sense, died together.

(---)

_1500 years ago…_

The elderly monk looked at the four teenagers lined up in front of him. Foreigners. You could never trust them, even if they were Chosen ones.

First was Astra, the Greek Dragon of Lightning. She had so much potential, despite her naïve nature, and had even been selected to become a Wudai Warrior. Then, the battle had started, and she had sided with the traitor. Now, she could never become a Wudai Warrior, much less a Master.

Next was her older sister, Crystal, the Greek Dragon of Shadow. She had always had a temper, but still got along relatively well with everyone. She had almost mastered her element.When the battle started, she simply mowed down anyone against the traitor. What a shame.

Then came Salvador, the Spanish Dragon of both Wood and Metal. Dashi's unofficial second-in-command, Salvador had often led the training sessions when no one else was around. He had been a responsible young man, practicing with both of his elements. But, then the battle started and he chose the traitor over Grandmaster Dashi.

Finally was the traitor herself. Nahkti, the Egyptian Dragon of Light. No one trusted her when she first came. Who could blame them? That twisted scar on her face, distorting her features, and her reputation as a thief was too well known. Plus, the flesh around her left ankle was completely shredded. And now they knew she had planned to betray them all along. Nothing good could ever come out of a bad apple like her. For her treachery, she would be punished.

The monk turned to the first three, ordering, "You three go into the Grand Hall. The Grandmaster is waiting for you." Though sullen and full of rebelliousness, the three Dragons-in-training obeyed and stalked inside. Salvador entered last, throwing a worried look to the last Dragon.

The monk then turned to Nahkti. "Your actions are unforgivable, Nahkti. We gave you a chance, and you turned it down. The Grandmaster, the other monks, and I have decided: henceforth you are no longer a part of the Temple. You will suffer for all eternity. No food will satiate you, nor shall any water. Your flesh shall rot. Pain will be all you have. Until you make up for your mistake, you will never move on."

Nahkti glared at the monk in return. Wait. Did she just give him the finger? Yep, she did. The monk was about to yell at her when hissed, "And, as long as I'm cursed, the demons from the underworld will haunt this wretched place, and burn it to the ground. Everyone will feel the pain I have."

The monk and Dragon glared at each other, until the Egyptian vanished in a bright flash of light. She was never seen again. Everyone assumed she had died.

Everyone… was wrong.


	2. Run

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Raimundo: Unfortunately.

dl-sPirit: (glares evilly) HEY! (clears throat) Well, anyhow, it's been a while since I've written, so I apologize for any problems in advance.

Raimundo: Wasn't this supposed to be up in December?

dl-sPirit: Between internet problems, problems with the keyboard, and problems in real life, I didn't have much time, ok?

Raimundo: Whatever...

dl-sPirit: Ok, disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This applies to ALL of my chapters, kapeesh?

Raimundo: (rolls eyes) Not even five minutes and I have a bad feeling about this. Go read this while I get an aspirin.

* * *

"You're joking, right?"

That was the Dragon of Fire's initial response when Dojo explained the secondary effects of a shen-gong-wu they were going after. The shen-gong-wu, according to Dojo's wu sense, was actually located in the mountains by the Xiaolin Temple. Omi nodded in agreement with Kimiko, remarking, "I agree, this is most odd. The Spirit Lamp turns invisible when looked at directly?"

"Hey, blame Dashi!" Dojo retorted. Raimundo sulked. Today was NOT his day. First, Omi had accidentally misaimed the Orb of Tornami, saturating his clothes. When he had changed his clothes, the Sapphire Dragon had escaped and successfully turned him into a statue. He still had some soot on his face. Now he had to look for a shen-gong-wu that was always hiding?

Unconsciously, he found himself thinking about his time on the Heylin side. The brazilian quickly shook off the memories. Even though he desperately needed a break from the chaos, that wasn't the answer. Not when he was regaining everybody's trust. He just… needed to be more careful. Yeah, that was it. Be more careful and everything will be better.

Clay looked down to the ground, hoping maybe to see a clue to the Lamp's location. Instead, what he saw was a black glint. Then, a swirling black beam shot up at Dojo.

"Look out, partner!" Clay yelled, but the warning came far too late. Dojo received a direct hit, right in his face.

The black beam was obviously a magical attack of sorts. Dojo lost all his energy and began to fall. Then, another black beam hit him and, this time, it actually flung the warriors far away from each other, its magnitude was so powerful. When Dojo finally crashed, he had no energy whatsoever. He couldn't move.

(---)

There was a cave in the face of Mount Hong, the one that the very warriors had stayed in when Mala Mala Jong returned. Unknown to them at the time, a creature lived there. She was returning when the Dragon of the Wind ran by, heading towards the temple. She had sensed great anger in him.

In that second, she had an ally. She could…. convince him to help her. She had an offer he couldn't refuse. Well, he could, but it'd be stupid.

Now, the dragonish creature with glowing red eyes approached the ledge outside her small humble home. Phase One of her plan was complete. Now, it was time to capture her prey.

She began scaling down the mountain, on all fours.

(---)

Pain. A dull throbbing pain. Almost like when Mala Mala Jong had thrown him to the ground.

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes. He had landed on his back, his head resting on a rock. He hurt – a lot. He tried to sit up. Emphasis on tried. His back felt like it was broken, and his head felt…kinda wet. He scooted towards a rock wall and leaned against it. That was better.

The Dragon of the Wind raised his hand to the back of his head. Now his hand was wet. Curious as to why, he moved his hand so that he could see it.

It was crimson. He had cracked his skull. Raimundo freaked somewhat. This wasn't good. How much blood had he lost? Was the wound deep or shallow? Was it long or short? Was it serious?

Ok, he needed to calm down. Breathe slowly….

Wait. Raimundo paused, listening. Had he heard something? He was sure he had. It sounded like a rock moving. There it was again. The brazilian fearfully watched as a rock rolled to a stop in front of him, guided by an invisible hand.

He wasn't alone.

Panicking, Raimundo got to his feet and began to run. To where, he wasn't sure. Any place was better than here. A shadow had moved. He was sure of it. Another breathing besides his hard heavy pants was heard. It was from something calm, collected, well rested. He knew it. Something was following him.

He pushed himself to run faster, zigzagging and taking random directions. He spied an empty cave and jumped in, hiding himself in the darkness. He held his breath, listening. No sound could be heard. All was silent.

He let out his breath. He had escaped his stalker…for now. He was safe, he could rest-

Something shot out from the thick blackness behind him and grabbed him around the chest. His eyes widened, and he let out a terrified scream. Something else shot out and clamped over his mouth. Fur. He felt fur. And definitely claws.

This stuff was only supposed to happen in horror movies, in ghost stories. This was impossible, this stalker-creature-person couldn't kill him, he was too young-

Raimundo's mind was still racing when the darkness ebbed at the corners of his vision and he passed out.

* * *

dl-sPirit: Freaky...

Raimundo: (censor this part here)

dl-sPirit: You'll learn what's going on next chapter.

Raimundo: (glares) If it wasn't for the fact you're paying me, I'd walk out right now.

dl-sPirit: Well, at least you have your priorities straight:)

Raimundo: (sighs) Review before I go insane.


	3. Sell Your Soul

dl-sPirit: Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! HERE'S where it gets interesting!

Raimundo: It should, this chapter alone is 1500 words.

dl-sPirit: Aw, shut up.

Raimundo: (who's reading the chapter) 0.0 HOLY CRAP!

dl-sPirit: Shut up.

Raimundo: But - that thing is-

dl-sPirit: Hold on. (computer screen is turned off) ...(computer screen turns back up)

Raimundo: (is gagged and bound) (glares at dl-sPirit evilly)

dl-sPirit: All better. Disclaimer's on 'Run', so, without anymore waiting, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since the 'accident'. Dojo had recovered enough to begin searching around for the Xiaolin Dragons. The first he found was Clay. Though bruised, Clay was fortunate to land on flat, smooth rock. Overall, he was ok.

Next was Kimiko. She had hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. Thankfully, she hadn't lost much blood. She would be ok. Clay carefully put her on Dojo's back, and they took off again, in search of Omi.

Omi was rather unlucky. The poor monk's shirt had caught on a tree branch overhanging a fifty-foot drop, and he was quite uncomfortable. Otherwise, he was ok. If Clay didn't have a spare rope under his hat (A/N: Don't ask how), Omi would have certainly fallen to his doom.

Now they had to find Raimundo. By now, night was beginning to fall, and Kimiko was regaining consciousness.

"I wonder how Rai ended up?" Clay thought aloud. Omi thought for a few seconds.

"I am quite sure that he is injured. It is most likely that he and Kimiko will have to go to the medical room," Omi decided. That didn't exactly comfort anyone, as they suddenly got a visual of Raimundo, lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

Hopefully, Omi was wrong.

(---)

"Are you sure Raimundo was here, Dojo?" Omi asked. He was examining a bloodstained rock under the moonlight. The green dragon looked offended.

"Hey, no one lives in these mountains and I can tell, that blood is human!" he retorted angrily. He looked up at Clay, who was trying to get a bird's eye view from an overhanging cliff.

"Partners, I think I found somethin' not too good," the Texan said, sounding disheartened. Dojo flew up to Clay's side, and he pointed to a small pool of blood. Dojo gave it a whiff, and covered his nose. The blood smelt like it had been decomposing since the beginning of time.

But that was impossible. This blood was fresh. It didn't make any sense. "This blood…definitely isn't human," he finally said, "It's undead."

Clay stared at Dojo, shocked. "Are ya sure?"

"Positive," Dojo affirmed.

"Hey! I found more blood!" Kimiko called. Even though she still had a pounding headache, she wanted to help find the brazilian ever since she had totally regained consciousness. Clay, Omi, and Dojo raced over.

There were blood drops. Few and far. Raimundo had been running… but from what?

"Let me track it," Omi decided. He was, by far, the most observant of the three, and the trail was spread out. Everyone followed the young monk as he followed a zigzagging path, finally stopping outside a cave.

"It ends here," he said disappointedly. Dojo sniffed the air. Nothing could be smelled. That was strange. What had happened to Raimundo?

"I think we need to rest, then come back tomorrow morning," Omi admitted. No light, no trail, now shen-gong-wu would be the only thing to help find their friend.

(---)

Forest-green eyes slowly opened, accompanied by a feeble moan. Raimundo was exhausted, scared, and hurt. He wasn't sure where he was or what time it was. The wet blood had seemingly dried. The wound still stung.

He tried to sit up, using his hands to support him, but they were bound. He could feel it. And so were his legs. It was some sort of homemade rope. And very strong too. Even though Raimundo tried to slip his hands out from the knots, they were too tight for much movement.

Underneath him, it was hard and dusty. A rock floor. And a thin silver-gray beam could only be seen from an opening in front of him. So. He was in a cave. And it was night, perhaps dawn. Well, at least the brazilian knew where he was. Now to try and figure out who captured him.

Mentally, he reviewed the memory of the attack. Fur… and claws. They were sharp. Well… that ruled out Jack and Wuya. Katnappé? He couldn't see her doing this. Plus, she hadn't been very good with knots, and she wouldn't waste her time making her own rope. She could buy some.

…ok, that ruled out his only suspect. So, who was it? Raimundo thought… what was that? He turned his head towards the mouth of the cave. It sounded like wings. Huge wings. A thump. It had landed. Footsteps. It walked with a limp and was heading to the mouth of the cave.

Raimundo gasped. A skeletal creature had appeared. He couldn't get a good look at it, but he could make out the outline: gaunt, ribs poking out, pointed ears, some sort of horn on the forehead and neck, and a spiked tail. Oh, and the left ankle was straight and hard. Not fleshy. It was a bare bone.

But what had caught the Dragon of the Wind's attention were the eyes. Glowing red eyes, malice glinting within the blood red pools. It frightened him, paralyzed him.

The creature raised a paw – Raimundo counted four clawed fingers. It walked closer to him, limping slightly. Raimundo closed his eyes. It was gonna kill him, he would die alone-

He heard the air rushing as the paw came down, but he felt no pain. However, the tightness from the ropes vanished, and he felt the ropes slip off. He opened his eyes as the creature stepped back a few paces and looked at him oddly, as if sizing him up. Raimundo unsteadily stood up, looking at the creature, then the light behind it.

It was thin. It had only gotten Raimundo because he was hurt, alone, and scared out of his wits. He could escape and find the others. He looked at the creature, then at the opening. Back to the creature, then the opening. He darted forward.

"O, no ye don't!" a coarse voice hissed. Wings, hidden on the body, suddenly shot out and blocked Raimundo. They also knocked him down.

"Ye ain't goin' anywhere," the voice continued as the creature bent down, anger obvious in its eyes. That's when Raimundo realized; the voice belonged to the creature. "Now, min' tellin' meh yer name?"

Raimundo regained some of his courage as he retorted, "Yeah, I do mind." He was confused as the creature made a hissing sound, as if annoyed.

"I shoulda sseen dat comin', Raimundo." Raimundo's eyes grew wide. Though it had pronounced his name as "Ra-mun-dio", he understood exactly what that meant: this beast knew his name.

"Raimundo, if I were ye, I wouldn' annoy ssumone who could kill ye. Esspecially if they kin kill yer Ra damned friends, first." The creature gave a wicked grin as it said this. Now, Raimundo gulped. That was a thinly veiled threat, and they both knew it. If he didn't cooperate, it'd kill his friend in front of them, and then kill him.

"I have a deal fer ye. We kin talk abou' eet 'ere, or by a fi-er. Eet depen'ss on how ye behave," The creature said, beginning to walk out. As it reached the mouth, it dropped on all fours and looked at Raimundo. "'Ere, or by a fi-er?"

Raimundo looked around, and resignatedly said, "By a fire."

The creature grinned and jumped down onto a beaten mountain path. Raimundo stepped out and looked around. He recognized this place. He and the other warriors had hidden here when Mala Mala Jong had attacked. It was dawn, and the pre-morning rays let him see this creature better.

It was covered in black short fur. The back paws had three toes each. The one with the bare ankle was shriveled. Its folded wings were batlike, with blue webbing. The "horns" were actually blue spines, running down the length of its backbone. A jagged scar ran across the face. This creature resembled nothing the brazilian had ever seen.

"Vell?" The beast had noticed Raimundo wasn't following and stopped to look up at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, seesh," Raimundo grumbled, scaling down the rock face.

(---)

About five minutes later, Raimundo reluctantly sat in front of a blazing fire, with the being on the other side. Though he didn't show it, he was terrified. That creature had come most of the way in a Spiderman-like fashion – it climbed the walls with its hands.

Actually, it had used its nails, but who cared? Point was, its claws were sharp enough to pierce solid rock.

"Now, Raimundo, I sapose I shoul' tell ye who I am," the beast started, "I am Roni, betta known ahs da demon o' death." Raimundo gulped, then a question struck him.

"So…Roni… are you a guy or a girl?" he asked.

"Gal."

Raimundo felt his ears turn red. This was way too weird now. Roni, not really caring, or maybe not noticing said, "Enee-'ow, I need 'elp getting' ento da Shaolin Tempul. 'Elp meh, and y'all live. Betray meh, and I keel yer friggin' friends. Ye ge' eet?"

"Yeah," Raimundo admitted resignatedly. He really didn't have much choice. This… bleh, Roni was blackmailing him. And he couldn't go against her. Maybe…

"O' - tell enee-one, and I reep ye to shreds," she added. Ok, that ruled out his last option.

"Do weh 'ave a deal?" Roni extended her paw through the flames to Raimundo. The Dragon of the Wind didn't have any other choice.

"Yeah." He extended his hand and shook her paw.

With that, two fates were sealed.

* * *

Raimundo: (who has spit out his gag) I'M WORKING WITH A FREAK OF NATURE!

dl-sPirit: Watch out, she's becoming a muse next chapter.

Raimundo: Um...

dl-sPirit: So watch your back! >:)

Raimundo: (to the sky) WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?

dl-sPirit: What a drama queen.

Raimundo: King.

dl-sPirit: Well, do us a favor, and please review:)


	4. Going into Hiding

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for an update (ducks a random tomato) but in my defense,well, actually, I don't really HAVE a good reason.

Raimundo: Except that Roni came.

Roni: Hey.

Raimundo: By the way, guess what? We have something in common!

Roni/Raimundo: We both hate dl-sPirit for this story! (laughs)

dl-sPirit: Yeah, laugh it up you two. Don't forget, I'm the authoress!

Roni/Raimundo: (silence)

dl-sPirit: THAT'S better. :)

Roni: Disclaimer's on Chapter 1. Oh, Raimundo (whispers something to Raimundo)

Raimundo: O.O WHAT?

dl-sPirit: On with the story!

* * *

"Ok, keep an eye out for Raimundo," Kimiko instructed, looking over Dojo's back.

The three Xiaolin monks, after a small meal and a short rest had grabbed three shen-gong-wu and were returning to the mountains to find Raimundo. Naturally, everyone was concerned when Dojo had found that odd blood, but Kimiko seemed even more concerned.

It was early morning now, with the sun starting to peek over the mountains. The small amounts of sunlight helped the search, but not very much. It was still very difficult to see.

"We should land there," Omi said, pointing down to the cave. They had lost the trail there about 3 hours ago. Dojo gave a small glance to Omi, and then began to descend into a dive.

"Wait!"

Kimiko's sudden shout made Dojo pull up very quickly. Omi, confused, asked, "What is it Kimiko? I believe that-"

"Smoke," Kimiko answered, pointing slightly southwest. There, billowing smoke spoiled the morning air. "It's from a fire. Maybe Rai's there too," she added. The males looked at the Dragon of Fire, then at each other. What did they have to lose? It was worth a look. Dojo corrected his course. Sure enough, it was a fire. Circling around, everyone saw who was sitting at the fire: the Dragon of the Wind.

"Hey, partner!" Clay yelled. The brazilian looked up, a grin spreading across his face. "Give us just a tick, we're landing!"

Landing took longer than 'just a tick'. The ledge where Raimundo's camp lied was far smaller than it appeared. After three unsuccessful tries, Dojo had to settle with landing on a ledge underneath. Raimundo seemed overjoyed to see them. In fact, he seemed overly anxious, judging by how he slid down the rock face and skidded to a stop right next to them.

Kimiko noticed a few scratches on his face, and his hair was bloodstained. Apparently, when he crashed, he had hit his head.

"Man, I thought you guys were never coming!" he exclaimed, though his enthusiasm sounded slightly… off. Actually, he seemed slightly off, as if he was scared.

"Raimundo, we found your blood on one of the other mountains," Omi started, folding his arms, "How did you get from over there to here?"

"Um… I had to walk, for one," Raimundo started sarcastically. He then cleared his throat. "So, did you guys ever find that shen-gong-wu?"

"I lost it after the crash," Dojo stated bluntly. Raimundo didn't seem the least bit surprised, to Omi and Kimiko's surprise. It was if he had known this.

"Well, then, can we go?" he asked, then muttering so that Omi couldn't hear, "I've got one hell of a headache…"

"I wouldn't mind," Kimiko replied, looking around. She swore that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Omi nodded his head in agreement. The three quickly boarded Dojo when they realized that Clay wasn't joining them. Rather, he was observing something on the rock face.

"Earth to cowboy," Raimundo called, "We're leaving."

"Wha- Oh, sorry," Clay replied, tearing his eyes off the rock and hurriedly getting on Dojo. Dojo quickly took off.

As they left, Raimundo looked at the mountain peak. A black outline was hidden in the shadow, pinpricks of red staring at him. Then he saw a gleam of something near her, and malicious laughter echoed throughout his mind.

(---)

He couldn't sleep.

Three days had passed. When the four Dragons weren't training, Raimundo went through the scrolls, trying to find any mention of 'Roni'. Much to his disappointment, there was no mention of a creature like her. He had found scrolls on Alexander the Great, Heylin magic, and a scroll about some sort of demon dragon – but it wasn't what he was looking for.

His head hurt too. Not just from the lack of sleep, but it appeared that, when his wound was all cleaned up, it had become infected. So he was on antibiotics that had a side effect of diminishing his appetite. So, the head injury, the lack of food, the training, and the lack of sleep were wearing him down severely.

_Raimundo_.

He recognized that voice. It was Roni. He turned around, ready to fight. But no one was there. Maybe he had imagined it-

_Yer needed ou'side 'ere._

Nope, he wasn't imagining it. He stood up, sighing. Then, he realized something: if he was needed outside, then that meant Roni was outside, so how could he hear her?

_GIT DA 'ELL OU' 'ERE 'FOR I PUL' YE OU' 'ERE MESELF!_

"Ok, I'm going," the Dragon of the Wind muttered. Roni's last message was excruciatingly loud. Fortunately, there was door not one yard from the scroll room. He exited and looked around. Ok, where was she?

I'm by da gate.

Ah. Raimundo jogged over to the front entrance and, true to her word, Roni was standing there. She wore a black cloak and gloves made of some sort of fabric. She had just slipped something into one of the pockets inside the cloak.

"Dere ye arr. Tuk ye long enuff," the creature said, giving a grin that could give Wuya a run for her money.

"What is it?" Raimundo demanded. He was tired and sick of Roni.

"Jus' need a lil' 'elp 'iding."

"Hiding?"

"I hafta keep ahn aye on ye, ye know."

"Are you really that paranoid?"

"Arr ye really disss sstupid!"

"Ok, ok, jeez."

"So?"

Raimundo pointed to a large apple tree. Despite the fact that winter was approached, an Indian summer had come, and few of the trees had lost any leaves. The apple tree was one of them. "Will that do?" he asked, slightly sarcastic. Roni looked it over.

"Yah, eet's gud." That surprised Raimundo slightly. Roni seemed rather picky when he first met her. She took a step forward, extending her wings. Then, she stopped.

"By da way, Raimundo," she started, " I know dat ye've bin lookin' fer meh een da scrolls. I'm not een dere. Ta fin' meh, ye'll hafta find da hidden books een da lost room." Roni gave Raimundo a significant look before flying off into the night sky.

This confused the brazilian. Though he was grateful that he didn't have to dedicate his time to reading anymore, he wasn't sure what Roni meant by the 'lost room' and 'hidden books'.

He was exhausted. Deciding that maybe some sleep could help him make sense of her words, the Dragon of the Wind went back inside.

Roni watched Raimundo go back inside and chuckled darkly. The boy wasn't quite as bright as she thought, but he still had the element of wind and that was all that mattered. In a quiet voice she said, "Rest, eat, enjoy life, Xiaolin Warriors….

"Once the Black Dragon rises, you will all pay."

* * *

Raimundo: Black Dragon?

Roni: Can't tell you.

dl-sPirit: That's right! By the way, what were you putting in your pocket?


	5. Showdown Trio: Jack, Omi, and

dl-sPirit: Eh, hey everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update. First-

Roni: She lost her USB drive.

Raimundo: (smacks self) How could she lose it!

dl-sPirit: (shrugs)

Raimundo: I give up on her!

Roni: When do I get paid?

dl-sPirit: Next chapter. Now shut up! Unless you do disclaimer, I don't want to hear another word from either of you!

Raimundo/Roni: But you already did it in Chapter 1!

Random Reviewer: They're right, you know!

dl-sPirit: -.- I give up. Just read, people. (leaves)

* * *

A loud noise. 

That's what woke Raimundo up from his sleep. A loud annoying sound kept repeating. It wasn't until about five seconds later that Raimundo realized – it was the security system. Something had set it off. In simpler terms, someone was sneaking onto the grounds.

A yellow blur ran by his room. Then, it stopped and backed up. Predictably, it was Omi who was already dressed and ready to fight the intruder. "Raimundo! You must wake up!" Omi shouted.

Raimundo stared at Omi like he was a raving lunatic. Then, an awful thought struck the Dragon of the Wind. What if it had been Roni who set off the alarm? What if she was attacking the monks? It'd be all his fault, because he had given her shelter here. This thought fresh in his mind, he forced himself up.

When he got outside (it had taken him about one minute, actually), Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were already outside. The intruder was standing in front of them. The brazilian could've groaned. It was just Jack! This wasn't worth it.

"Jack Spicer! Unhand the shen-gong-wu!" Omi barked. Then, Raimundo noticed – Jack was holding the Monkey Staff and a bag. He was robbing them.

"No way, shorty!" Jack retorted, "Jack-bots, attack!" Out of nowhere, about 20 Jack-bots appeared, shooting their weapons.

It wasn't very hard. The Jack-bots weren't that good at aiming, so the three Apprentices and Raimundo easily took them out using their martial arts skills (Raimundo), the Third-Arm Sash (Clay), the Star Hanabi (Kimiko), and the Orb of Tornami (Omi). Then Omi, predictable as ever, yelled "Orb of Tornami – Water!" A jet of water shot out at the fleeing gothic boy, knocking him down and scattering the shen-gong-wu. Though the warriors were able to collect most of the wu, including the Tangle-Web Comb, Sapphire Dragon, and Shard of Lightning, Jack managed to snag a few, including the Serpent's Tail and Shroud of Shadows.

That left the Reversing Mirror between the two groups. For a few seconds, nobody did anything. Then, Jack dashed forward, holding only the Monkey Staff. Omi, dropping every one of the mystical objects except for the Orb of Tornami, darted forward. Both the evil boy genius and the Dragon of Water touched the Reversing Mirror. It glowed gold.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a-" Omi started.

"Showdown Tree-oh," a voice interrupted. A cloaked figure had appeared within their midst, a gloved hand touching the Mirror.

(Kimiko POV)

Wait, who was this? He just appeared out of nowhere. Really, out of nowhere. Omi and Jack looked really shocked at this guy's arrival. Then again, I'd be shocked it that happened to me. Besides, we couldn't even see any of him. He was completely covered.

"Omi, Dragon o' Watur, and Jack Spicer, I challenge ye to a Showdown Tree-oh. Yer Orb o' Tornami, fer yer Monkey Staff, fer meh Amethyst o' da Third Aye," he spoke.

Omi's face was set in a frown, but Jack seemed scared. Either he was being his usual self, or he knew this guy… he was probably being himself. "The game will be…" Omi looked around. His eyes settled on a tree, and he continued, "Tree Climbing. Whoever reaches the top first wins!"

Jack's stupid grin got even bigger. Then, the three yelled, "Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!"

(Normal POV)

The strange world of the Xiaolin made itself known to everyone as the surroundings changed into that of a large mountain plain, with three threes that touched the sky. The three challengers appeared in front of the trees, while all the other warriors had to watch from quite a distance away.

The trio approached their trees and yelled "Gong Yi Tempai!" And the showdown started.

Each challenger wasted no time. Jack cried, "Monkey Staff!" In seconds, he had a monkeylike appearance and began scaling the tree with ease.

Omi went on top of his shen-gong-wu and yelled "Orb of Tornami!" The water pressure propelled him about a quarter-way up the tree.

The third challenger raised a gloved paw and began climbing up the tree like it was made of rock. Her shen-gong-wu remained unused as she quickly caught up to Jack and Omi.

"Dis da best ye got?" the mysterious person taunted, "I ken do bedder in meh sleep!" She passed both Monkey Jack and the young monk.

Omi and Jack were determined not to be left in the dust. They began climbing faster, beginning to catch up to the cloaked challenger. The challenger paused, looking at her strong-minded opponents. "Takes one te know one," she whispered. She opened her cloak, and a reign of bamboo darts shot out, aiming themselves at Omi and Jack. Strangely, though, nothing of her could be seen. But that didn't matter at the moment, did it?

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried, aiming the blast to hit his darts. Thankfully, he aimed well and remained unharmed. Meanwhile, Jack had to move up and down the tree to dodge. He too was unharmed, but more shaken than Omi. When the barrage was over, Omi realized something:

"Where did he go?"

Both of them looked up at the third tree – only to see the mystery person sitting on the top of the tree. Even with the hood covering his face, they could see a smirk. Then, there was a light whisper of,

"Surprise."

* * *

Raimundo: That was short, compared to her last two chapters. 

Roni: Eh, I liked the ending.

Raimundo: Only cause-

Roni: (slaps hand over Raimundo's mouth) Shush! If you shut up, I'll take you to a bar!

Raimundo:) Ok! Oh, review everyone!

Roni/Raimundo: (leaves)


	6. Thinking

dl-sPirit: I'm back! Sorry for the quality of this chapter (ducks a watermelon) HEY! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ IT YET!

Reviewer: But you already said that it stinks!

dl-sPirit: ...Point taken. But Raimundo and Roni are both gone!

(in a bar somewhere)

Raimundo: I remember this place... me and everyone else went here during 'Dragon's Quest'.

Roni: I don't blame you! The drinks are excellent!

Raimundo: Let's hear it for bars!

(back with the authoress)

dl-sPirit: To replace them, I've employed an old friend. Ferret!

Ferret: HEY EVERYONE!

dl-sPirit: ...she had sugar

Ferret: YUP! I'M HYPER! BUT NOT INSANE!

dl-sPirit: Thank you for telling us. Now, tell everyone where the disclaimer is.

Ferret: SEE CHAPTER 1! LOOKIE A BUTTERFLY! BUTTER FLIES! I WANNA FLY TOO! (jumps up and lands on face)

dl-sPirit: -.-u Read. I'm taking Ferret to Detox. (grabs Ferret and begins walking away)

* * *

(Clay's POV)

Today was pretty dang disappointing. I mean, we lost three shen-gong-wu to some stranger, and Omi keeps blaming himself. Practice was canceled because no one could concentrate. But it gave me time to think.

Who was that stranger. I think Rai and Jack know him pretty darn well, judging by how they reacted. And, I think it was pretty bad. They both seemed terrified. Terrifying Jack is one thing, but terrifying Rai… it usu'lly takes a nasty surprise to do that. And I mean nasty.

I know Rai knows more than he's saying. I mean, that blood, the undead blood, it was fresh. Somethin' had been there before us. And Rai had been running. He saw it, but he won't tell us.

Besides, Rai's not good at making fires. How did he make one all by himself when he was, ya know, hurt like that? I don't think he did. Besides, there was something else.

Sets of four tiny holes in the mountain. They weren't too far apart. Something made them, and Rai knows what. But he's hiding it. And darn well too.

I wish he'd tell us. It'd be nice to know who that stranger was…

(Normal POV)

Kimiko sat beside the pond. Today had been confusing. The stranger, whoever he was, had managed to slip away unnoticed after the showdown. That left them three shen-gong-wu short, with the knowledge of another shen-gong-wu…

The Amethyst of the Third Eye…why did that sound so familiar?

Then, she remembered.

_--_

_"Dojo, what shen-gong-wu are we looking for?" Omi asked as they headed to the mountain range. The green lizard responded with, "The Amethyst of the Third Eye. Who ever possesses it gains the ability of telepathy."_

_"You mean we can make people hear our thoughts?" Raimundo asked._

_"Only if you activate it, of course," Dojo clarified._

_They landed in the mountains, on a cliff. "It should be right…here?"_

_Dojo was looking at a small hole in the ground. It was littered with tiny pebbles and shards of pottery._

_"Um…you sure this is it, right partner?" Clay asked, kneeling down to inspect the hole._

_"I'm sure of it!" Dojo exclaimed. "Grandmaster Dashi had put it in a pot and I buried it right here! It's gone!"_

_--_

That was it. The Amethyst was never found, come to think of it, only tiny droplets of dried blood. Had the challenger found it?

But how? Only Dojo and Wuya could sense shen-gong-wu, and Jack's detecto-bot. Dojo would've probably remembered if he helped someone find it and it was safe to assume that Jack hadn't lent his robot or Wuya to anyone. It didn't make any sense.

"Hey Kim." Raimundo's voice snapped Kimiko out of her thoughts. She looked at the brazilian, who seemed to have genuine concern on his face. "You ok, girl?"

"Just perfect," Kimiko mumbled. Actually, she was quite sure that they'd never see the Monkey Staff, Orb of Tornami, or the Reversing Mirror ever again. It was kind of depressing to think about.

"Is this about what's-his-face? The guy we don't know?" he asked, sitting down beside the Dragon of Fire. When Kimiko didn't respond, he told her, "Relax, Kim. Maybe it was a one-time thing. We'll get the wu back, I promise."

The Dragon of Fire reflected on this. Raimundo was right. After all, if the challenger had depended on darts to win, he couldn't be that tough. Besides, maybe he'd show up again. They'd recognize his voice. "Yeah, Rai, I guess so." Raimundo gave her a tiny half-smile. It was something he had picked up recently. Ever since… she didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, by the way, Kimiko," Raimundo started, pulling out a jewelry box. "Well, I was in Brazil, you know, there was a traders' bazaar. I looked around and, well, I got this for you." He handed her the small box. Kimiko looked at Raimundo carefully before taking the box and slowly opening it. She gasped.

It was a necklace. A beautiful heart-shaped sapphire, with emerald veins running through the center of it, was set on a silver heart. A thin chain held the necklace. Kimiko stared in awe.

"Look on the back," the brazilian hinted. Kimiko, curious as to what Raimundo meant, flipped over the necklace. She saw it. An inscription:

"Never forget how much I care.

Always remember who you are.

You will always be my fiery angel of beauty.

I would give my life for you.

I'm always there for you.

Never forget that."

Under that was her and Raimundo's names. Maybe it wasn't Shakespeare, but it had come from his heart. That was what mattered.

"Here. I'll help you get it on," Raimundo said, picking up the necklace and undoing the clasp. After a few awkward moments, the brazilian managed to get the necklace on Kimiko. The Dragon of Fire smiled.

"Thanks, Rai," she whispered. She wasn't quite sure what else to say. The Dragon of the Wind gave his tiny half-smile again.

"You should see how you look," he suggested. Kimiko nodded, got up, and went inside, leaving Raimundo to stare after with a sad smile.

There was so much meaning behind those words. He truly did care. That's why he was choosing to help Roni. To protect Kimiko.

_Raimundo._

Raimundo groaned. Speak of the devil…

_Nine o' clok ta-dae. Da vault. Remember dat._

That was it? Nine o' clock today, in the vault… wait. Raimundo thought. She was going in the vault? Take the remaining shen-gong-wu? Or made herself known? Which was it?

It really was time to find that secret room. Raimundo went inside.

(---)

Now, Raimundo was extremely frustrated. It was three in the afternoon. The brazilian was in his room, lying on his bed. Six hours until Roni attacked. Thinking about that alone gave him a bad feeling. And no lost room. Or hidden book. It was like trying to find a ghost.

Out of sheer frustration, Raimundo did the first thing that came to mind: he punched a wall. A solid wall. He punched a hole through it.

"Oh crap," he muttered. Master Fung didn't appreciate destruction of property. He quickly pulled his fist out of the hole. That's when he saw it: piles of scrolls behind the wall. And some old handmade books.

Forget what Master Fung liked. He had found the room. And he was going in.

* * *

dl-sPirit: Yeah...

Ferret: My head! Ouch!

dl-spirit: Why did you retire again?

Ferret: That vampire smurf sent a vacuum after me! I wasn't staying with a muse like that!

dl-sPirit: Well, he isn't here for now. Will you stick around until Rai and Roni return?

(at the bar)

Roni: More tequilla!

Raimundo: Da-da-da-da-da DA! GRIDLOCK!

Roni: (falls out of chair laughing)

(back with the authoress)

Ferret: Ok!

dl-sPirit: GREAT! Ok, guys, you know what to do!

Ferret: Review or I'll bite you!

dl-sPirit: Ferret...


	7. Secrets Found

dl-sPirit: Ok, I want Roni and Raimundo back. If anyone finds them-

Ferret: Drag 'em here so dl-sPirit can curse 'em out! WHOOT!

dl-sPirit: Um...yeah. Ferret, be nice and do the disclaimer, and you get a cupcake!

Ferret: Look at Chapter 1. Now I want the cupcake.

dl-sPirit: Enjoy (tosses a cucake at Ferret)

Ferret: (catches cupcake and falls)

dl-sPirit: -.-u Please read...

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Raimundo to punch out a larger hole, near the bottom of his wall, and go into the ancient room. 

The room WAS ancient looking. About 3 inches of dust covered everything in there. The air was musty, mixed with another scent, like burning sage. Piles of scrolls lay around him, along with a couple of books. Each of the books was about an inch thick, not counting the dust on top. It was dark, overall, but Raimundo saw a hook where one could hang a lantern. He quickly ducked back into his room, grabbed the lantern that hung over his desk, lit it, and went back in.

Hanging the lantern up, Raimundo picked up a book, sneezing as he did. He had to brush off the dust to read the book's simple title: 'Temple'.

The brazilian opened to the first page… and found a sketch. A girl, maybe 15, stared back at him. Her face was adult like, with a crooked nose. Her hair was short, only touching her shoulders, tucked behind her ears. A large ugly scar distorted her features. She looked sad. Underneath was her name: 'Nahkti, Dragon of Light'.

_Light? But…aren't there only four elements?_ Raimundo thought, flipping to the next page. It showed a simple sketch of the Temple. Nothing much. A few pages later, the Dragon of the Wind found a picture of two unfamiliar girls. One had a young face, with small eyes. Not childlike, just young. Her hair was probably black, seeing as that was how the artist colored it, and it covered her ears. It also extended down to her chest. Her expression was that of annoyance, but not seething.

She was evidently annoyed by the second girl, who had apparently jumped on her. The second girl seemed very childish, with large eyes, a big grin, and long hair, pulled back in a braid. She was definitely enjoying herself. The caption for this picture read, 'Top – Astra, Dragon of Lightning. Bottom – Crystal, Dragon of Shadow.'

Raimundo smirked slightly at the picture before flipping towards the end of the book. The second-to-last picture made him drop the book.

It was of Nahkti and another boy. His hair was spiky, with a mischievous glint on his eyes. His nose was small, as was his chest. He resembled, in all aspects, Raimundo. This caption read, 'Nahkti and Salvador – together until death.'

Slightly creeped out, Raimundo put back the sketchbook and pulled out a book with an animal-skin cover. A red splatter, resembling blood, covered it. This would make most people leave it alone. Still the Dragon of the Wind opened it. He wasn't like most people.

The first page went like this:

'_Dear Diary-_

'_No._

'_To all the Mother (A/N: I'm censoring this)s here at this Radamned Temple who decide to read this damn book,_

'_Ok, that sounds better._

'I am Nahkti, Dragon of Light. I am also the Queen of Thieves back home in Egypt. I hate China. It sucks. The Grandmaster guy keeps going on about how he'll save everyone here from that witch and those two demons. The other 'students' are pretty annoying too. One's a descent of the Spanish Monarch.

'_Like I care. Monarchs can go to hell._

'_Another one's got it out for me – I mean it! Some food was taken and she blamed me! Like I'd steal food when I can steal money and go home!_

'_I wish I was home. I want to see Ramset again. I want to see if he truly was caught and killed. I won't believe it until I see his tomb. I hate it here.'_

_And everyone back home thought _I_ cursed too much,_ Raimundo thought. He flipped ahead a few pages and read some more:

'_Today, two more Dragons came. They're Greek sisters. I hate the younger one, but the other one's cool. She hates it here too. Her name's Crystal._

'_The younger one was talking to that 'royal spanish' boy. Probably asking him out. She's hit on every guy here so far. I wonder how many boyfriends she has back home._

'_Probably none, because she cheated on all of them.'_

Raimundo paused to consider this. Salvador was a Spanish name so, if Nahkti hated Salvador's guts, how did they end up together? It didn't seem possible. Then again, it didn't seem possible that some mutant creature was blackmailing him, so what did he know? He flipped ahead again, towards the center of the book.

'_Astra, Crystal's sister, says that the Spaniard loves me. Not a crush. Loves me. Now what? I still want to leave, but I've got Crystal And Astra, plus Salvador…_

'_You know what? To hell with home, I'm going to stay here. Unless that bitch Qail does something really bad. And, by really bad, I mean something more than giving me extra chores.'_

Ah. That cleared it up. The next few entries were tamer. Mainly about how Nahkti and Salvador were dating, with some parts about how the four would prank someone at the Temple. Qail wasn't mentioned again until the end of the book, the last entry. And that entry froze his very blood.

'_That (A/N: censored!) bitchfinally did it. During the radamned practice, I was beating her, so she took out those damn Tiger Claws and practically destroyed my ankle! All that's left is a few strings of flesh and the bone!_

'_Then that bitch blamed it all on Astra! And the (A/N: …She curses a lot, doesn't she?) grandmaster believed her! Astra's innocent, damnit!_

'_That's the final straw. Power is what everyone respects but, until those damn shen-gong-wu activate, I'm not getting any._

'_Unless Wuya is released. That's what I'll do. I'm leaving and, when I find the Puzzle Box, I'll open it and get revenge on the (A/N: censored…again) Temple!'_

The remaining pages were blank. No more was written. Raimundo shuddered and closed the book. Roni wanted revenge on the temple...had she known Nahkti? Had they been friends?

Then Raimundo remembered something. He picked up the sketchbook and opened it. Nahkti's scar. It was exactly like Roni's scar - except red, of course. And both of them had only bone for an ankle.

Roni didn't know Nahkti.

Roni **was** Nahkti.

* * *

Ferret: (licking her paws) That's weird!

dl-sPirit: But true. Don't forget the prologue.

Ferret: Yup! But it's still weird.

dl-sPirit: If Roni was here, she could explain it.

Ferret: That's it! I'm gonna find 'em both! (runs off)

dl-sPirit: Well, review!


	8. Attack

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone! Guess who Ferret found!

Ferret: (walks in, dragging a passed-out Raimundo and a barely-concious Roni) I found then in the b- er, the Danny Phantom section! (sweatdrops slightly)

dl-sPirit: I guess that makes sense...

Roni: (murmuring) Three tequilla, floor...

dl-sPirit: Huh?

Ferret: She hurt her head on the floor!

(Flashback)

Ferret: Guys! We have to go!

Roni: Party pooper.

Raimundo: C'mon! Just one more drink! We'll buy you one!

Ferret: Ok!

(End flashback)

Ferret: Ok, dl-sPirit doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, just me, Roni, the Amethyst, and this overdue update!

dl-sPirit: Well put, I guess...

Ferret: Here's the chapter while these two go to Detox:)

* * *

8:55. It was dark out. And cold. Very cold. 

It was only five minutes, Raimundo knew. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen when Roni came. But, he had a feeling it'd be chaotic. If he was lucky, she'd just snatch a few wu, maybe. If not…would the so-called 'alliance' be discovered? If it was, he doubted that they'd listen to him.

…hopefully, he'd be lucky.

He had covered up the secret room and wrote a letter just in case things didn't go right. He looked at the clock. 8:59.

One minute…

9 o' clock, sharp.

Something shattered as an alarm went off. Roni kept true to her word. Raimundo hesitated before running out. Bumping into Kimiko, both Dragons fell over.

"Sorry," Kimiko whispered, untangling herself. The brazilian was quite pleased to see that she was wearing the necklace.

He helped her to her feet before both continued on their way to the vault.

"Do you think it's Jack?" Kimiko called over the alarm.

"If we're lucky," Raimundo half-shouted back. Kimiko couldn't make any sense of that as they stopped in the vault's doorway.

Clay and Omi were already in there as a cloaked figure, the one from earlier that day, ascended the vault stairs, carrying a large bag. The hand was covered in that strange glove, and blood drops marked his trail. Not much could be seen of the thief's face.

"Dishonorable stranger! Give us back the shen-gong-wu!" Omi shouted. He and the other three Dragons assumed their fighting pose, ready to strike if the intruder didn't obey Omi's demand. Much to their shock, the person laughed.

"Ye fink I'm scared? Ye weesh," he hissed, "Beefore I fall, ano'er Dragun weell fall, too."

"You do you think you are? Wuya?" Kimiko said, scoffing. Much to her shock, the intruder paused, as if seriously considering this.

"Een fact? No, I'm not. But I'm damn closssse ta!" he shouted, shooting a black beam at the four. Frightened, the four jumped out of the way. The attack seemed familiar. Wait a minute...

"That attack! This is the one who attacked us!" Omi shouted, the truth dawning on him.

"Damn right!" came the loud reply.

"What the heck are you?" Kimiko shouted. The cloaked figure paused.

"Ye reely wanna know?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Disss."

The cloak fell to the floor, unveiling their challenger's true identity. And a horrific scream rose from everyone's throats. Raimundo even gagged.

It was Roni, as he suspected. Her ankle was bleeding, and her fur was dirty and matted. Dead plants, which had probably come from the pond, hung off the skeletal body. Add that to her gleaming fangs and bared claws, plus the fleshless ankle, and she truly was a fright. A manic glint was in her crimson eyes. In short, she had done everything possible to make herself even more terrifying.

"Ye asked?" she asked, smirking. Revulsion prevented the warriors from speaking. Raimundo did the first thing that came to mind:

He attacked.

Lunging at Roni, he braced himself for a counterattack. Before he knew it, he hit the wall, back aching. This attack distracted his 'ally' long enough for Omi to grab the sack of shen-gong-wu and throw two shen-gong-wu to the other two Apprentices: the Star Hanabi and the Fist of Tebigong.

Kimiko, in one fluid motion caught the shen-gong-wu, and shouted, "Star Hanabi – Fire!" A fireball shot at Roni. Roni grinned, bracing herself.

Just as Kimiko thought her attack was victorious, Roni dodged to the side and grabbed the fireball in one paw, spinning it around. While her opponent stared, stunned, the monstrous creature threw the attack back at Kimiko, sending her into a wall, her clothes singed.

Now, it was Clay's turn. The texan shouted, "Fist of Tebigong – Earth!" In a swift move, he hit the floor, sending a crack in Roni's direction. Roni had foreseen this and, using her large wings, flew up and out of reach. Then, a thin black beam came from her mouth. It was small, and her hand grabbed it. As she did this, the beam solidified into a whip, giving everyone the impression that she had just coughed up the whip.

Without hesitation, Roni threw an attack at Clay with it. Not hesitating, Clay raised the Fist of Tebigong to defend. A split second later, the whip was curled around the texan's legs and he too was thrown into a wall.

"N' dat's why ye don' mess wif da dark mistress." Roni sneered, landing on solid ground, "Huh. Dey shoul' call meh dat moor of'en." Omi was now very angry. That creature was taking out his friends one by one! Well, she wouldn't beat him!

With a yell, Omi pounced on Roni's back, immediately delivering several blows. With a cry of rage, Roni twisted and turned until she could pluck Omi off.

"Ye'll pay, dammit," she hissed. To say that she was very angry was an understatement. This young monk was humiliating her just by managing to land a blow. He'd pay, alright.

She threw Omi up about a foot, and, using a barrage of kicks, punches, and tail-whacks, kept the young monk up there. How his bones remained all in one piece was a mystery to everyone, even to Roni.

It was agonizing, still, to watch Omi's expression change from shock to pain as bruises, cuts, and blood appeared on his face. The brazilian couldn't take much more…the guilt was mounting…he was going to snap...

"Roni! Stop it!"

* * *

Roni: (out of Detox) Oh my head...ow... 

Ferret: (whispering) Next time, drink less or order something without alcohol!

Roni: Seesh, ok...

dl-sPirit: How's Rai?

Ferret: He'll be back next chapter.

dl-sPirit: Good:D

Roni: (looking at the end) Sissy...

dl-sPirit: HEY :K

Ferret: Um, review while I try to prevent Roni from attacking dl-sPirit!


	9. All Comes Down

Raimundo: Ow...my head...

Roni: I guess we aren't going back to that barfor some time.

Raimundo: Yeah...hey, where'd dl-sPirit go? o.0

Ferret: Out with a friend

Roni: Dating. (snickers)

Ferret: O.O DON'T EVEN GET STARTED! (slaps Roni) IT'S NOT TRUE!

Roni: Owww...

Raimundo: Yeah. Even I know better than to make dating jokes about her! Especially if it's not even possible!

Ferret: You're telling everyone where the disclaimer is!

Roni: O.O

Ferret: (growls)

Roni: Jeez...disclaimers on the first chapter.

Raimundo: And here's the chapter!

* * *

Roni shot a glare at her ally before delivering one last punch at the Dragon of Water, sending him sprawling next to Clay, bloody but relatively ok.

Raimundo's eyes were wide open as he realized he had shouted her name. He hadn't meant to. The Apprentices would now know for sure, Raimundo had betrayed them.

…Technically, it wasn't his fault, but he doubted that they'd listen to him…

He looked to Roni with pleading eyes, clearly asking for her to explain the entire thing. Roni just replied with a look that said, 'You're on your own, kid'.

"Rai? How that-" Clay stopped as he realized just what had happened. "Oh no…" He pulled his hat over his face. It all made sense. Rai **did** know the stranger because he was **working** with her. But, why?

Omi was still trying to put two and two together. Roni? That was the beast's name? How did Raimundo know? Then, it all made sense to the young monk, why she had barely hurt the brazilian. She still needed him.

Kimiko was mad. Mad, as in 'Even-if-I-burst-into-flames-I-won't-show-how-mad-I-am' mad. She glared at the brazilian. How could he do this to them? Again? Raimundo cringed under her glare. Then, she exploded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU **SWORE** THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! YOU SAID YOU **CARED**!"

"Kim, just-"

'NO, RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! I'M **SICK** OF YOU GOING BACK ON YOUR WORD! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GONNA LEAVE AGAIN! AND ALL THIS TIME, YOU'VE BEEN WITH THIS – THIS **THING**!"

"Roni. Meh name eesss Roni. I have a name too," the red-eyed beast snarled. Kimiko glared at Roni, who just rolled her eyes. Kimiko concentrated on Raimundo, who had stopped cringing.

"JUST GO AWAY, OK? I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

With that, she tore off the necklace – the very same necklace Raimundo had given her that morning – and threw it at his feet. He hadn't meant it, what e had ecthed there. He was nothing more than a two-faced liar.

Raimundo, utterly stunned, stared at the necklace that laid by his feet. In less than a week, his entire world had turned upside down, completely beyond his control. He was outcasted, he had to help a deranged weasel destroy his only home, and Kimiko hated him. And none of this was his fault. It was just too much.

A typhoon-strength wind came from the teenager. Everyone, not expecting the sudden gust was blown away from him. Hitting the walls hardest was Roni, her light size and wings making her easy to sweep up. As she slid down the wall, a crack appeared, quickly shooting up the wall like a weed, spreading. A chunk of plaster just missed Clay.

"Ra dammeet, move eet! Da vault'ss comin' down!" Roni shouted, flying upwards. Clay, grabbing Omi, took the bag of shen-gong-wu and pulled out a very important wu, necessary to follow the creature that caused all this.

"Wings of Tinabi!" he yelled. The beige shen-gong-wu expanded and lifted Clay and Omi up out of the vault, flying after the retreating Roni.

Raimundo coughed from the dust that was being raised as he hurriedly picked up the necklace, pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws, and quickly activated the sharp shen-gong-wu.

The walls collapsed, bringing down the centuries-old building.

(---)

Pain. She felt pain.

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes, only to see darkness. She could feel her legs, pinned under something. What had- oh, yeah, that wind.

The memory quickly directed her focus to Raimundo. He had looked so upset after he blurted Roni's name. And after she gave back the necklace.

That wasn't her problem. He left them, so she left him. It was fair, what she did. So how come she felt so guilty?

Trying to forget Raimundo, Kimiko tried to get up. But her legs were stuck, and whatever was above her was too heavy to be moved.

She was trapped.

(---)

"What do you mean, she didn't get out?" The tone was dangerously low as the other figure shrugged.

"Ain't meh respons'bility. Didn' see 'er leavin', voh." The first one gave an exasperated sigh.

"I hope you're lying."

(---)

Clay and Omi landed near the base of a mountain. They had lost that creature about here, seeing as how she had vanished into the night sky. It was time to go back to the temple-

"Golden Tiger Claws!" The voice echoed as a purple portal opened and, lo and behold, Raimundo came out, looking worried.

"What do you want, you-" Clay started.

"I don't have time for this! Which one of you saw Kimiko leave?" the brazilian shouted. There was no reply. Clay and Omi realized what Raimundo was saying.

"Ugh, the one time she could've lied. Golden Tiger Claws!" Before Clay and Omi could snap out of their stunned states, Raimundo slashed open a portal and jumped through, letting the hole in space close up.

"Do- do ya think Kim's alright?" Clay stammered. Omi was silent. He just hoped that she was ok.

(---)

From a distance away, a person and a dragon looked at the wrecked shen-gong-wu vault. It was quite a mess, truthfully. Except for the cauldron, it looked like someone had dumped their trash there.

"How did that kid do that?" Dojo asked, astonished. He didn't see Raimundo capable of doing so much direct damage. He couldn't focus long enough, normally, to do such a thing.

"When Raimundo could not show himself, the wind did it for him," was Master Fung's cryptic reply. Though he was quite upset, it didn't show on his face. He sensed that there was much more to this than a simple betrayal.

Both watched as a rip in space opened, letting out an echo of 'Golden Tiger Claws!' and a frantic Dragon of the Wind. Stumbling as he fell out, the teenager wasted no time digging through the wreckage. For a second, Dojo didn't understand. Then, he found himself wondering. That creature, Clay, and Omi had flew off. Raimundo had used the Tiger Claws. That meant….

Kimiko…

(---)

The brazilian's frustration mounted as he found nothing after a few minutes. Omi and Clay had yet to return, leaving him to search for Kimiko single-handedly.

_I'm getting nowhere!_ he thought, angry with himself. Why did he have to bring down the vault? Sure, it was an accident. But, still…

A new thought occurred to him. The wind. He had grasped control of it on the night he brought Wuya back…he had used it again just minutes earlier…perhaps…

Closing his eyes, he willed his strength into his element, praying that this would work. This was his only shot. He had to rescue Kimiko…

Snapping his eyes open, Raimundo aimed his hands at the rubble and shouted, "WIND!" A strong gust from the brazilian swept over the ruined vault, sweeping up tiny pieces of rubble and blowing away significantly larger pieces, up to Clay's size.

Exhausted, he forced himself to stand, scanning the remaining rubble. He saw her now, left of the center, under a large piece of drywall. He couldn't collapse now. Running over, he summoned the strength to pull Kimiko out and pick her up.

Bridal-style, Raimundo carried her towards a temple building. He didn't get very far. His energy abandoned him as he stumbled and fell. Twisting his body so he wouldn't land on the Dragon of Fire, a sharp pain erupted in the brazilian's ankle. Hitting the ground brought up another sharp pain as a loud crack filled the air.

Darkness ebbed at his vision, and he blacked out.

* * *

Raimundo: Uh-oh...

Roni: Great. If you're hurt really bad, then how can you help me?

Ferret: Um...he won't?

Roni: Not according to dl-sPirit!

Raimundo: Unfortunately. -.-

Ferret: Jeez...well, I'm bored. Since dl-sPirit's not here, wanna throw a party?

Roni: (evil grin)

Raimundo: Of course! (evil laughter)

Ferret: Go review! (pulls out a party hat) WHOOT!


	10. Discovery Part 1

(bright lights are shining, loud music is playing, and the room is crowded. Over the noise nothing can be heard. A brunette leaves the dance stage andtaps a green-haired floating person. The green-haired person's mouth moves, but nothing's heard. The brunette holds up a sigh reading 'I wish we had subtitles'. There is a 'poof')

Raimundo: (subtitles) That's better.

Cosmo: (subtitles) YAY! (goes off to find cheese)

Roni: (comes up with a bottle of liquor) (subtitles) Want some?

Lobo: (grins oddly at Ferret)

Ferret: (subtitles) I think we need to put the alcohol away. (pokes subtitles) This is fun! X3

Raimundo: (subtitles) Doesn't take much to amuse Ferret. Where's Kosmic?

Roni: (subtitles) Last time I checked, he was at the mini-bar.

Ferret: (subtitles)He's ok, though.

Roni: (subtitles) That's good. Raimundo, you do disclaimer.

Raimundo: (grabs bottle and holds out of reach) (subtitles) YOU do it!

Roni: (snarls) (subtitles) dl-sPirit doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, or anyone else here, 'cept me and Ferret.

Raimundo: (hands bottle back to Roni)

Ferret: (subtitles) And here you go!

* * *

It had taken Clay and Omi fifteen minutes to reach the temple. It seemed longer to them; their worry made it feel like an hour. 

As the two Apprentices landed, a slightly unusual sight greeted them.

Raimundo and Kimiko laid side by side in the rubble. Master Fung was tending to a cut on Kimiko's face while Dojo slithered by, carrying a medical kit.

"Master Fung! Is Kimiko alright?" Omi asked, running over. He was naturally concerned. After all, Kimiko was like the mother he never had. Now, her skin was scraped and cut, accented by the unusual paleness of her face.

"She will be fine," was Master Fung's reply as he took the medical kit from Dojo and opened it, searching for bandages. Omi and Clay both gave a sigh of relief. Clay took a few seconds to look over Raimundo.

Compared to Raimundo, Kimiko was just fine. The brazilian's skin was cut as well, and almost as pale as Kimiko's skin. His ankle was slightly twisted, and his arm was bent in a way it wasn't supposed to be. He had broken his arm.

"So, what abou-" Clay started.

"Once Raimundo rests up and allows his arm to heal, he will be fine as well," Master Fung said, now bandaging Raimundo's arm. From a distance, the owner of two red eyes gave a sigh of relief. "If you two will help me move Kimiko and Raimundo to the medical room?"

(---)

There was a quiet groan as the Dragon of the Wind slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? All he remembered was…wait, where was Kimiko?

He sat up and looked around. Much to his relief, the Dragon of Fire was by his side. Though sleeping, she looked ok. He sighed lightly before looking at his right arm. It was in a cast and sling. He had broken his arm? Well, that explained the cracking noise.

His relief turned to alarm as he realized he was in the medical room of the Xiaolin Temple. Staying wasn't an option. It was too dangerous.

Taking the Golden Tiger Claws, which were still on his right hand, he put them on his left hand. "Golden Tiger Claws," he whispered, slashing a portal big enough to jump into.

Before he left completely, he had one thing left to do here.

(---)

Kimiko woke up, her head aching. She blinked wearily a few times. Where was she?

As her eyes adjusted, she realized – she was in the medical room. Alone. Wait. If she had been trapped under the rubble, who had rescued her? She remembered hearing a voice just before she passed out.

"Kimiko! You are awake!" A yellow blur darted close and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Omi," she replied, hugging him back. They remained embraced for a few minutes until Omi let go and said, "We are most glad that you are fine. Everyone was worried."

"Except Raimundo," was Kimiko's bitter reply. Much to her shock, Omi shook his head.

"Raimundo was the one the who pulled you out. He left almost an hour ago," Omi explained, "Master Fung is most disappointed that Raimundo left. He said that he was far too injured to leave so soon."

"Really? How bad?" Kimiko was curious. She wondered if Raimundo was hurt as badly as she was.

Omi paused to think. "According to Master Fung and Dojo, not only did he lose much of his strength when he used his element to unbury you, he also broke his arm and twisted his leg!"

Now this shocked Kimiko. He had exhausted himself, broke his arm, and twisted his ankle for her? But he had betrayed them… it didn't make sense.

There was then the sound of a bell and Omi suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Kimiko, I will help you to your room." With that said, he stood up and offered her his hand. Kimiko took it, slightly distracted.

…tomorrow, she was getting to the bottom of this.

(---)

Kimiko looked around the room. Seeing as how she was injured, Master Fung had given her the day off. The dragon of Fire chose to use this as an opportunity to snoop around in the brazilian's room, maybe find the reason why he left.

Going with her gut, she first looked at the desk. On there were several sheets of paper, a dusty picture frame, and his teddy bear.

Kimiko chuckled, recalling the time she had walked in while Raimundo was hugging Ninja Fred. How old was that teddy bear, anyways?

She picked up the picture and, out of curiosity, used her sleeve to clean off the dust. The picture underneath surprised her. It was of a young dark-haired brown-eyed man next to a beautiful redhead green-eyed lady Between the two of them was a young boy, wearing a suit and holding a very familiar teddy bear. He looked no older than 6. This was a picture of Raimundo with his parents.

Kimiko quickly put the picture back, part of her mind wondering why the picture was so old, and partly wondering why he had kept Ninja Fred for 8 years.

She then noted something under the teddy bear. Picking it up, she saw an envelope – addressed to her.

Looking around, the Dragon of Fire picked it up and left to put it in her room. She couldn't open it now. If anyone walked in while she was reading it…

Kimiko decided to save it until that night.

(---)

The moon rose on the silent Xiaolin Temple. No one inside was moving, except for the steady rise and fall of their chests. Of course, Kimiko wasn't in the Xiaolin Temple, so why are you reading this?

Kimiko sat outside on the gate wall, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her as he carefully opened the envelope and took out the paper. Unfolding it with the utmost care, she began reading:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for helping Roni. But before you yell at me, I need to tell you something: I'm not helping her because I want to. I'm helping her because she's making me._

Kimiko paused to reread the sentence. _She's making you?_ she wondered. She continued to read.

_Remember when we went to go get that wu? That wu was a fake. She's been blackmailing me to help her. By blackmailing, I mean that she's threatening to, well…_

_Here's a hint – she drinks blood. And she needs lots of it._

The second the Dragon of Fire realized what that meant, she stuck her tongue out in disgust. If she understood that right, Roni would drink all their blood? How was that – oh, yeah, they all needed blood to live. So, it meant that Roni would kill them. She continued once more.

_I found this secret room behind a wall in my room (it's hidden behind some posters now). According to some of the stuff I found, Roni's cursed to stay around forever, until a Master revokes the curse – or until the temple's destroyed. Frankly, I prefer the first choice._

_I'm really sorry. But don't forget that I love you and, even if she keeps us apart, I'll still be there for you._

_Love, Raimundo_

Kimiko wasn't quite sure what to say. Though it made no sense, it also made perfect sense. Then, she remembered: when he had blabbed Roni's name, he had (very) reluctantly nodded. She bet Roni had made him do it.

And, for that, she had declared him a traitor, when all he was trying to do was help them. She had hurt him when he needed her the most.

"Why did I do that?" she asked, looking to the sky.

"Cause you're always like that," replied a familiar voice as a shadow jumped from a tree onto the wall and sat down next to her. She gasped.

"Rai?"

* * *

Raimundo: (subtitles) Why does she insist on cliffhangers? 

Ferret: (subitles) She's evil like that. (looks at Roni who looks drunk)

Raimundo: (subtitles) How much did she drink?

Ferret: (subtitles) Not much, she's just looking for an excuse to party.

Raimundo: (subtitles) Ah.

Ferret: (subtitles) Click that little purple button:D

Raimundo: (subtitles) AND LET'S PARTY! (goes back to the dance stage)


	11. Discovery Part 2

(party is still going on)

Raimundo: (subtitles) Wow, dl-sPirit isn't back yet?

Ferret: (subtitles) YUP!

Roni: (walks up with a cup in her hand) (subtitles) O positive?

Raimundo: (subtitles) Um...nah.

Ferret: (subtitles) Where's Lobo?

Roni: (subtitles) Threw him in the closet :D

Ferret: (subtitles)XD

Raimundo: (subtitles) This update took forever...

Roni: (subtitles) You can say that again.

Ferret: (subtitles)But we have pictures! (holds up two large cue cards)

Cue Card 1: Ferret - http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 2908 1407 (take out spaces)

Cue Card 2: Roni: - http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 2916 6793 (take out spaces too)

Raimundo: (subtitles) Disclaimer's on first chapter.

Roni: (subtitles) And here's the chapter! (drains cup)

Raimundo/Ferret: (subtiles) Eeeeewwwwwww...

* * *

"_Cause you're always like that," replied a familiar voice as a shadow jumped from a tree onto the wall and sat down next to her. She gasped._

"_Rai?"_

Kimiko stuttered as she stared at the brazilian in shock. "How- how did you-"

"You were busy reading the letter. I could've snuck up right behind you," Raimundo said jokingly, obviously trying to lighten the mood. He looked at her face. "Kim, one of your cuts – it's bleeding."

Kimiko touched her face. Sure enough, she felt warm liquid. A cut had opened. "Oh no," she whispered, holding her hand against it. Then, a leaf was shoved in her face.

"Use this. It'll work better," Raimundo explained. The Dragon of Fire looked at Raimundo oddly before taking the leaf and pressing it against her face. She then realized – he had used his right hand. Looking at his other arm, she found it in a sling, wrapped in a cast.

"So…um…why'd you return?" she asked, "Not that I didn't want you to, I'm just kinda-"

"First, to make sure you're ok," Raimundo started, "Also, to say I'm sorry for, you know, helping Roni."

"Unless you lied in this letter-" she held the paper up. "You didn't have much choice."

Raimundo gave a tiny shrug. "I still feel bad about the whole thing." Then, he pulled something out from his pocket. "I wasn't sure if you wanted it back but, just in case…"

Kimiko gasped for the second time that night. Glittering in Raimundo's palm was the locket, the one she had torn off so carelessly earlier. Shockingly, the chain was fixed. Then, the Dragon of Fire saw something else – his hands were burned.

"Rai? How – how did you burn your hands?" she asked, carefully taking the locket as if it'd burn her too.

Raimundo paused, in thought. "You probably won't believe this, but…"

--

_The brazilian held the silver chain in one hand, a glowing stick in the other. Roni had left a fire burning, he needed to repair the chain – it had seemed like such a good idea. Now…_

_He hissed as, once again, the stick hit his hand, burning it. Third time already._

"_Raimundo, vut'er ye doin'?" came a familiar voice from above, causing Raimundo to mentally curse. Looking up, he saw Roni peeking over a cliff, something sticking out of her mouth._

"_Just trying to fix my girlfriend's necklace, if you don't mind," Raimundo replied sarcastically. Roni's eyes furrowed, in thought._

"_Need 'elp?" She picked the thing up with her mouth and quickly scaled down the mountain face._

"_Um…"_

"_I'm dead. Fi-er ken't 'urt meh."_

"_Fine." The brazilian reluctantly handed the broken necklace over to Roni, looking at the small thing she had put down. It was a young tiger, dead and drained of blood. "You got a tiger?"_

"_Yep. Go'a know where ta luk." She held the broken ends together, over the fire, watching as they turned a bright orange. "Ye 'ungree?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ye 'ungree? Cuked tigur meat ees tas'y, ye know."_

--

Kimiko couldn't stop herself from pulling a face "You ate tiger meat?" she asked.

"And she was right," Raimundo replied, "Tiger meat tastes pretty good." He chuckled lightly before turning back to Kimiko, growing serious. "But I'd rather be here than up there."

"Can't you-" the Dragon of Fire started. She was silenced as Raimundo put a finger on her lips.

"Sorry Kim, I can't stay any longer." The Dragon of the Wind looked around, unsheathing the Golden Tiger Claws on his right hand. He looked at Kimiko, who seemed ready to pass out. "Well, maybe another few minutes."

As Kimiko leaned on him, near sleep, she heard him sing quietly:

"Dois guerreiros do outcast de épocas e de inimigos difercents,

Do espaco são supostos para ser,

Amigos que unwilling se tornarão.

A luz enevoon-se por sombras estará iludida de seu destiny,

Quando o vento forcado por uma promessa da morte,

E por uma esperanca de ajustar a luz livre.

O vento é declarado un traitor,

E a luz girou a escuridão,

Ambos com nenhuma escolha mas para ajudar a outra.

Por sas mãos o escuro verdadeiro retornara que roubará,

A luz e desencadeará a escuridão verdadeiro.

O venta sera perto da morte,

E o tempo comecará a terminar,

Porque somemte os criadores podem,

Verdadeiramente parar o escuro e conservar nos todos.

O vento e as sombras,a luz e o ar,

Um serao idos para sempre,

Porque os outros dois são deivados,

Com somemte as memoria do duram."

Raimundo looked at the now-sleeping Kimiko. "Gonna miss you Kim. Love you." He gave her a light kiss.

And that was the last thing Raimundo gave her before leaving, the Golden Tiger Claws left behind.

(---)

Kimiko sighed as she trained – alone. Though today was her birthday, it was also the one-month anniversary of the last time she saw Raimundo.

After his song, he had vanished. Clay and Omi had gradually let him fade. The Dragon of Fire refused to forget the brazilian. She still loved him and, she knew, he still loved her.

She looked at the sun, starting to set on the horizon. Winter had started two weeks ago, and already a foot of snow coated the ground. Thus, the days were ending earlier, and so did training. It was now time to quit.

She began walking to the door, passing a large dragonic snow sculpture.

A few hours later, darkness had completely fallen. The monks had just finished with Kimiko's cake, and now the Dragon of Fire was opening her presents. Omi's present had been a small bouquet of orange roses. From Clay, she got a CD. Dojo gave her chocolates (everyone made sure that he didn't eat them).

A few minutes later, that left only a small, unwrapped box. "Whose is that?" Clay asked, looking at the tiny package, both interested and suspicious.

No one answered. The tag it bore read only "To: Kimiko". Nothing else. Its handwriting was unfamiliar, and rather large and messy. Kimiko slowly took the package and opened it. What she saw made her lose her breath.

The light glinted off the golden medallion. Its small swirl seemed to be darker than usual. Yep, it was Raimundo's medallion. Kimiko stared in shock, at the same time trying to hold her tears back.

Was it from Raimundo to say he was ok? Or from Roni to tie up a loose end?

She couldn't be sure…

(---)

It was now ten at night. Kimiko had ended up crying herself to sleep. The silver moon shone on the grounds.

All was quiet.

* * *

Ferret: (subtitles) That was a long song. 

Roni: (subtitles) Eh, it was more like a prophecy...

Raimundo: (taps someone who's lurking in the corner) (subtitles) Hey, why don't you join the party - holy crap, dl-sPirit?

dl-sPirit:K (eye twitches)

Raimundo: (VERY large subtitles) EVERYONE OUT! SHE'S BACK!

Ferret: (subtitles) REVIEW AND RUN!

Everyone: (starts running out, with screams in the subtitles)


	12. True Colors of a Demon

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone. I'm back, much to SOME of my muses' disappointment (glares at Raimundo, Roni, and Ferret) WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO THROW A PARTY?

Raimundo: (points at Roni)

Roni: (points at Ferret)

Ferret: (points at Raimundo)

dl-sPirit: -.-u Oh great...

Raimundo/ Roni/ Ferret: I'm innocent!

dl-sPirit: Right...well, this chapter's pretty long.

Roni: 'Five pages' is 'pretty long'?

dl-sPirit: Over 1800 words? Yeah, it is...Hey, Ferret, can you do the disclaimer?

Ferret: WHY?

dl-sPirit: Cause Rai and Roni are gonna help me clean up the party!

Raimundo/ Roni: WHAT!

dl-sPirit: Besides, I don't want them reading this chapter.

Ferret:D Disclaimer's in the first chapter. :)

dl-sPirit: (grabs Raimundo and Roni) (drags them into the room where the party took place)

Ferret: YAY! I'm SPARED! And here's the chapter!

* * *

All was silent at the Xiaolin Temple. A weak breeze passed by, lightly brushing off some snow from the snow sculpture. A glowing red appeared in the snow sculpture's head. 

Blue spines suddenly shot up from the snow as large batlike wings extended. Flapping furiously, the wings pulled Roni out from the snow, eyes glowing. She swiftly landed, about a foot away, brushing off the extra snow.

Putting on her leaf gloves, she pulled out the Amethyst of the Third Eye. It glowed golden momentarily, then the glow faded. She dropped it to the ground as the lean figure of a boy appeared on the temple's wall before dropping down and jogging to her side.

His features were indistinguishable, hidden by black cloth in a very ninja-like way. Green eyes peered out, waiting for his next task. Not that he was happy with it, he just found it easier to work with her if he just smiled and nodded and stood where she told him to.

"Go chek eenside," she whispered quickly, looking around. "I need te git da skeen." She flew up into the night sky as the boy darted inside.

He was pleased. All the monks and Dojo were asleep. Now to check on the Xiaolin Dragons…his heart grew heavy as he walked off to their room, silent as an owl in flight.

Clay and Omi were asleep. Kimiko was also asleep, but she was clutching a gold medallion, the moonlight glinting off her tears.

She cried herself to sleep, he thought painfully. He shed a single tear before being forced to move on.

(---)

She looked at the boy in front of her with horror. He was cut up, bloody, and bruised. He seemed exhausted. Yet, a tendril of shadow wrapped itself around his leg, slowly snaking upwards. The shadows were trying to devour him. She tried to move to help, but something large grabbed her arm – and she now faced a horrid grayish monster…

Kimiko woke up with a gasp from her nightmare, looking around. She was all alone. Or was she? She watched a shadow move outside her door, in the hallway. It looked like a person. Who was it? Still holding Raimundo's medallion, she approached her doorway and poked her head out.

A tall shadowy figure had just turned the corner. His features were indistinguishable. Ok, now she was really curious. She tiptoed after him as he exited outside and paused, looking around for someone.

She stepped lightly into the snow, approaching him from behind. Maybe she could sneak up on him unnoticed.

Unfortunately, she wasn't unnoticed. The boy heard her and, by waving his hand and murmuring "Wind.", he summoned a small gale behind him, acting as a shield.

Kimiko gasped. This wasn't possible. "Rai?" she squeaked. The boy stiffened. Then, he waved his hand, and the gale dissipated.

"Kim?" he asked, turning around. She saw the glint in his emerald eyes. It was Raimundo, alright. She walked closer, looking him in the eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered, hugging him. Raimundo paused awkwardly. He hadn't expected that. All the same, he hugged her back and whispered quietly, "It's been a living hell without you-"

He paused. There was swishing. Roni was returning. "Hide," he hissed to Kimiko. Kimiko, unsure of what was going on, quickly ran back to the doorway and ducked behind the frame.

Seconds later, the dark beast landed, now holding something rolled up and tucked under her arm. "So?" she asked.

"Everyone's asleep," Raimundo lied. If Roni knew Kimiko was up… he didn't want to think about it. Roni nodded.

"Gud. I'll git da vu." She walked away.

**(Roni POV) **

Does Raimundo think I'm an idiot? He's lying, I know. So, who's up?

I ducked behind one of the…ugh, temple buildings and peeked out to see the Dragon of Fire – oh, Kimiko – come out. Of course. He loves her. I should've known.

"Kim, there's not enough time to explain, but you need to get everyone out of here. Please, don't ask," Raimundo pleaded. Kimiko paused before nodding. Huh. They really do remind me of Salvador and me.

Then, Kimiko looked slightly curious before her hand reached up. She was gonna pull off the face cloth. Oh Ra, she's not gonna like it. Even I don't like it, and it's partly my fault!

Her hand didn't get very far when Raimundo's shot up and grabbed her wrist gently. Not a snowball's chance in Hell, I guess. Good. Kimiko definitely got the message, but she gave Raimundo a little peck on the cheek before going inside.

…I think he blushed…

Anyhow, I better go to the vault now. If I'm still getting the wu when he comes, he'll know I stuck around. Though he's not always the brightest match in the pack, he's not an idiot. I'll give him that.

(---)

Raimundo walked into the vault building as Roni emerged from below, holding the Shroud of Shadows in one hand and the Sword of the Storm in the other, with the dragon skin tucked under her arm. She was wearing her leaf gloves, her ankle bleeding slightly. Raimundo had long since learned – Roni's ankle bled when in contact with new shen-gong-wu and when a shen-gong-wu activated. In a strange way, she was like Dojo.

"Vedy, Raimundo?" she asked, tossing the Sword of the Storm to him. Without blinking, Raimundo caught it with his left hand. His coordination had improved; Roni made a mental note. The "fights" paid off well.

"I guess," the brazilian said, looking at the Sword. Even if he said no, they'd end up having to do it anyways.

Roni nodded. "Not 'nuf room. Ve go o'side," she said, walking past him, wings folded against her sides. Raimundo followed reluctantly. She had already pointed out a small clearing, in front of a temple wall, for the mini-ritual….ok, maybe not "mini". Its purpose?

To resurrect a demon…

Roni grinned as they approached the small clearing, laying the skin down in the middle. The crescent moon illuminated the area – but not for long. She nodded to Raimundo who walked over to the opposite side.

All was silent and still. Not even a whisper of breeze blew.

"Sword of the Storm - Xiaolin," Raimundo whispered, remembering to say it exactly as Roni had said.. Much to his surprise, the Sword pulled itself free from his grasp, even though he tightened his grip, and floated over to the center of the clearing.

"Shroud of Shadows – Heylin," Roni said, her voice echoing slightly. The shen-gong-wu broke free from her paws (though she also let it go) and wrapped around the Sword's handle. The dragon skin tied itself around the edge of the Shroud – then the three objects vanished.

Raimundo looked at the air. Where had they gone? Shen-gong-wu couldn't vanish into thin air, right? Roni ignored his curious look, watching with an intense hunger – but not for food or water - a hunger for freedom and vengeance.

Another few minutes passed. Then, the sword of the Storm returned – an ebony black and silver. It began spinning around, making a whirlwind. Just as fast, shadows covered the tornado in their grasp, fusing to make a skin of sorts.

At that moment, there was a shriek from Roni as she fell on all fours. Her fur was starting to harden into small diamond scales.

Raimundo stared in horror. He was trapped between the two twisting forms and the wall.

The dark twisting form was taking on a serpentine shape. Two short stubby appendages started to grow – arms of sort. From the back burst two viciously torn wings, obviously no good for flying.

Roni's wings tore as well, growing in size. Her ears had hardened and twisted into bony horns. All spine but the one on her forehead vanished, replaced by a bony growth along her spine and going down her limbs and up along her wings. The scales were turning gray.

Raimundo was assaulted by the scents of death and blood. The serpentine form now had a visible head, with a rounded snout and two horns of sorts. Two large eyes opened, revealing golden catlike eyes. Three points emerged on each stubby hand, solidifying into claws. The monster was at least 20 feet long.

Roni's transformation was now complete. Acidic saliva dripped slightly, her teeth more saber-like. Veins now appeared around the spine, which was filled with red blood. Her irises dilated, the whites of her eyes now a sickly yellow. A reddish flap of skin hung underneath her neck. The bony growth surrounded her ribcage, and flesh entwined itself around her bony ankle, returning it to near-perfect condition. Her claws were longer and looked more deadly.

The two demons looked at Raimundo, the one who used to be Roni licking her lips. Raimundo quickly though – and dashed to the right. He'd have to outrun him. Maybe God would help him.

There was no such luck as he was hit and knocked to the ground, on his back. Above him, keeping her paws on Raimundo's wrists, was the gray demon, snarling viciously. Her claw twitched slightly, tearing the cloth.

A sudden eagle-like cry was heard, and the gray demon looked up at the black dragon, hissing something in an unknown tongue. The black dragon replied in the same language. Very reluctantly, a thirst for blood in her eyes, the grey demongrabbed him by his shirt – using her teeth - and dragged him closer to the black dragonic demon. The black dragon's claws shot out and wrapped around Raimundo. He couldn't breathe, could hardly think-

His strength started to desert him. The dragon was absorbing his energy…

…It then hit Raimundo. This dragon needed power…life…

…he was going to die.

* * *

Ferret: dl-sPirit isn't letting Rai and Roni come back...they're cursing WAY too much. o.0 This was a really scary chapter...I'm not even gonna ask for reviews... 

(in the background, there's an argument going on)

Raimundo: GET DOWN!

(there's a zapping noise. Then silence for a few seconds)

Roni: HOLY F-

Ferret: (turns off the computer screen)


	13. Escape

dl-sPirit: (pokes head in) Um, h-

Random Reviewers: (starts throwing tomatoes at dl-sPirit) WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

dl-sPirit: (trying to dodge) I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!

Random Reviewers: THREE MONTHS! AT LEAST!

dl-sPirit: I'M SORRY! I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW JUST STOP! (the tomatoes vanish) (sighs in relief) Thanks. Well, I'm really sorry. No one but me's here - they're smart like that. -.- Once more, I apologize, and give you permission to yell at me. As I've said before, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. And I'm sorry. Here's the chapter I owe you guys.

* * *

The Dragon of Fire watched as Dojo flew west with the elder monks. As much as she hated to run away now, only Raimundo and Roni had any real idea of what Roni was doing, and Raimundo usually wouldn't suggest running away. If he suggested it, then it was very, very bad.

There was a tug on her sleeve, and Kimiko looked behind her to see Omi. "Kimiko, Clay is awake – but what is going on? Why must we flee?"

"I can't explain right now. Is Clay getting the scrolls?" she asked.

"Yes, but –"

"Good. Now, do me a favor and help me get the shen-gong-wu." She dashed down the corridor to the door and ran out. Omi was very confused, but he followed her. Besides, he sensed something very evil nearby, even more evil than Malamalajong.

He accidentally bumped into the Dragon of Fire who had stopped, stunned. "Kimiko, is something-" he started, looking forward, past her – and he gasped, eyes wide.

There was a large black dragonic creature, wings stretched wide, and claws wrapped around someone in a ninja-like outfit. The person appeared to be unconscious. A dark hungry glint gleamed in the dragon's eyes.

Approaching the dragon was a gray bony beast, dragging along – Jack Spicer! Jack was trying to struggle free, obviously, but the beast had a tight grip on him. He couldn't escape.

"Omi, get the wu. I'll take care of these two," Kimiko growled, fire glowing in her eyes. Omi opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and hurried to the vault. When girls were angry like that, he had learned, there was no point arguing with them. It'd only make it worse.

The gray beast suddenly noticed Kimiko there. Letting go of Jack, she lunged at the Dragon of Fire. Kimiko narrowed her eyes, pulling out the only shen-gong-wu she had. "Star Hanabi – Fire!" she shouted, throwing her shen-gong-wu. The spinning star lit on fire and struck the demon head-on. It howled in pain, confusing Kimiko as she caught the shen-gong-wu. It hurt it?

She took advantage of this newfound knowledge and leapt up, shouting, "Star Hanabi – Fire!" The gray demon rolled to the side, not wanting any more pain. Kimiko landed where the beast had once been, and dashed towards the dragon, holding her shen-gong-wu.

The dragon snarled, lifting its tail. Much to Kimiko's surprise, the tail split into several writhing tendrils and launched themselves at her. This couldn't be good, she knew.

"Judallet Flip – Fire!" she shouted, summoning flames to attack the shadows. Strangely, the shadows stopped and vanished at the fire. The creature gave a monstrous shriek reforming what was left of its tail. It was afraid of fire? Of heat? She looked at the dragon and realized – it was afraid of light. Its weakness was light.

She heard a growl from behind her. The gray beast was back. She turned to see the monster, preparing to lunge at her.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" Several Jack-bots, coming from seemingly nowhere, shot at the creature. It snarled, swatting at the robots. Kimiko looked to see Jack give a small grin to her. He'd never give up, would he? Still, it was nice to know he'd help her.

She turned back to the dragon, eyes hard. "Star Hanabi – Fire!" She fired a fireball at the black dragon. The dragon raised its other paw to defend, but still involuntarily recoiled. It dropped the still body of Raimundo, trying to block out the light. Shooting another fireball to distract the beast, the Dragon of Fire rushed forth, picking up Raimundo and slinging him over her shoulder. He was very light, and she could feel his ribcage through the cloth. What had happened to him?

The black demon then noticed that Kimiko was taking Raimundo, and howled in rage. She was taking the boy! With the fireballs extinguished, burning themselves out, the dragon lashed out at Kimiko, its claws lashing out at her. Kimiko ducked, trying to avoid the beast's attacks. Using the Star Hanabi was too risky right now. She looked towards Jack, eyes pleading for help.

The gray demon had long since smashed the Jack-bots, and was pinning their creator to the ground, one paw crushing the communicator on his wrist. Warm blood started to run down Jack's arm. He whimpered quietly. With his robots destroyed, and Kimiko unable to attack, they were doomed. This wasn't how he wanted to die. He couldn't die like this. The gray demon raised its paw, ready to kill-

"Orb of Tornami – Ice!" A large block of crystal ice shot out, hitting the beast in the side and, thankfully, knocking it off of Jack. The evil boy genius sat up to see the young monk. His black eyes were narrowed in determination and slight anger. Wait – Kimiko. He turned to see the Dragon of Fire cornered, still holding onto the ninja-esque person. What was so important about the guy that Kimiko was willing to die for? The black dragon, though obviously worried about the gray demon, chose to strike at her.

"Third Arm Sash – Earth!" A large stone fist intercepted the dragon's shadowy paw, temporarily stopping it. Kimiko dashed away, stopping at Jack's side. Though pale, she didn't look too bad. Joining her were Clay and Omi.

"What in tarnation are they?" Clay wondered aloud, seeing the gray demon getting back on its feet. The black dragon alone was freaky enough, but the two monsters together…he shivered involuntarily.

"Evil," was Omi's chilling response, holding the Orb of Tornami protectively. His duty was to his friends and to the Xiaolin Temple, no matter what. He had to stop these creatures.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Then, before any of the four could react, they lunged. Omi thought fast. "Tornami Strike – Water!" he shouted, sending a waterspout in front of the warriors and Jack. For a few seconds, the two demons stopped, examining the wall of water. Then, the gray demon touched it – and it was dyed red, with blood, as the beast pushed through.

"Oh, no," Jack whimpered, seeing the beast's shadowy figure. Then came a familiar voice, saying:

"Need a lift?" A green blur swept through as the gray demon leaped out of the vanished waterspout, missing the four barely.

"Dojo! You saved us!" Omi cried happily. He had never been gladder to see the green dragon. "But is Master Fung alright?"

"Don't worry, everyone's just fine," Dojo assured the young monk. Everyone smiled, feeling joy and relief.

Not the two demons. The gray demon looked up, growling at the green dragon. It spread her wings – then the black dragon shook its head. It looked up at Dojo, flying away with his passengers. It reared back – and shot a black beam at the forty-foot dragon. With such a target, it was no wonder it hit the green dragon head-on.

No longer having the strength to fly, Dojo headed into a steep dive, ending with a crash in the mountains. The gray demon looked at the black one, seeming to ask, 'Now what?' The black dragon replied with a look that read, 'We let them recover. Then we eat.' The gray demon smirked.

The black dragon's form shrank significantly, taking the shape of a human – except with claws and tattered wings. Glowing yellow eyes looked at the gray demon, thinking, 'Soon, my sister. Soon.'

* * *

dl-sPirit: ...talk about freaky.

Ferret: (popping in) Yeah - sister?

dl-sPirit: FERRET! YOU'RE BACK! You forgave me?

Ferret: For the vet? I still want 12 pudding cups...

dl-sPirit: I'm going...(exits room)

Ferret: Yay for guilt:D And...purdy please review? (bats eylashes)


	14. Tales of Three

Ferret: (is sitting, eating a pudding cup. Beside her are several more) Hey everyone! (waves) dl'll be back soon. She's trying to convince Roni to come back! It's hilarious, really. You see - well, remember at the very end of True Colors, that weird noise? dl-sPirit shot Roni with the chibi gun! XD

Raimundo: (waks in) Hey, where's everyone else?

Ferret: Either yelling at dl-sPirit or tring to convince Roni to come back!

Raimundo: Where? And where's the popcorn?

Ferret: (shrugs) I dunno.

Raimundo: ...can I have a pudding cup?

Ferret: If you do disclaimer!

Raimundo: WHAT!

Ferret: (sticks out tongue)

Raimundo: d-sPiritldoesn'townXiaolinShowdownthankGod. Now gimme a pudding cup!

Ferret: (tosses Raimundo a pudding cup) Here ya guys go!

* * *

"We should be safe – for a little while," Clay said as he sat down by the roaring fire. Minutes after crash-landing, Omi had found the small cave, a perfect shelter. Building a small fire, Clay had helped bandage Jack's wrist and a small cut on Kimiko's face. Dojo was slowly recovering. But, for now, there was nothing left to do. 

Except to wait.

"Jack, I'm curious – how come you were at the temple?" Omi asked, looking at the evil boy genius. Kimiko also wondered about this – but she was still slightly preoccupied with Raimundo. He laid on the cave floor, either asleep or unconscious. It was hard to tell. Otherwise, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Well…" Jack looked around. "Um…real estate?" He heard a snort from Clay and frowned. "Ok, so I went there to steal the shen-gong-wu – but that freak and her little boyfriend-" He pointed to Raimundo "-got there first and tied me up! Then that thing comes and tries to kill me! This is the worst night of my life!"

"Freak?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, her, um…oh yeah! I think it was Roni!"

"How do you know her name?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me…"

--

"_Wuya! Wuya, where are you?" Jack wandered through the large house, still wearing his pajamas. He had just woken up. Usually, around this time, Wuya was already harassing about focusing on world domination while he poured his Fruit Loops. Strangely, he hadn't seen her yet. Maybe she was in the basement? But why?_

_As he passed the basement door, he heard two voices. One was Wuya; the other was unfamiliar. So that's where she went. What was she up to? He backtracked, stopping in front of the door, and swung it open._

"_Wuya! Where have you been?" He shouted, walking in. He topped, still at the tops of the stairs._

_Wuya was talking to some beast with red eyes and large wings. The first things Jack noticed (after he got over the animalistic appearance) were the jagged scar and the fleshless ankle. She was wearing some sort of gloves – made of leaf, maybe? He was too far away to tell. For a brief moment, there was silence as he stared at the two – and they stared back. Then-_

"_Vut?" the creature asked. When Jack didn't reply, it turned back to Wuya, and continued, "Vell, een sse'en monffss, eet'll be time." Wuya nodded, then gestured to something on the table besides them. "How did you get them, Nahkti?" Jack looked at the table – and saw a long blue sash and a pair of boots. Normal objects or shen-gong-wu?_

"_Eet'ss Roni, damnit. Dem, dough? Vell, Dashi didn' hide 'em too vell." A smirk unfurled across Roni's face._

"_Wow, I didn't know the evil knitting club met in my lab," Jack remarked with sarcasm. This creature was freaking him out honestly, and he wanted it gone. He ducked, though, as a Jack-bot head came flying at him._

"_Git out," Roni hissed. Jack didn't need any more prompting as he dashed out. Maybe there were some more Fruit Loops in his bowl…_

--

The three Xiaolin apprentices stared at Jack. "You mean, she gave you the Third-Arm Sash and the Jet Bootsu?" Clay asked, trying to comprehend the whole idea.

"Yep! And I haven't seen her since," Jack replied.

"Until now… but what's so special about tonight?" Kimiko wondered, looking skyward. Omi, also curious, walked over to the bag of scrolls. Master Fung had mentioned earlier of a rare astronomical event occurring – but what was it?

"So, Kimiko, who's the ninja dude?" Jack suddenly asked, pointing at Raimundo. Clay and Dojo looked at Kimiko, now curious as well. She certainly knew him – they had seen how she kept looking at him, hoping he would wake up.

"Well…" Kimiko started hesitantly. "It's Rai." Clay's jaw dropped in shock, while Jack snickered. "You guys have lousy luck or something, then," he said through his snickers, "Not even my partners double-cross me this badly!"

Before Kimiko or Clay could reply, Omi suddenly shouted, "Earth is aligning with Pluto! Opening the gates to Oblivion!" he waved the scroll around. "That dragon must have been banished by Dashi!"

"But what is it?" Kimiko asked, grateful for Omi's outburst. The longer they stayed off-topic about Raimundo, the better. The Dragon of Water paused, then started digging though the scrolls again.

"The gray one, I'm pretty sure was Shixuede." Everyone stared at Dojo. "Shixuede. The Bloodthirsty One. When Wuya ruled the Earth, in exchange for sacrifices-" he shuddered "-Shixuede made sure everyone knew Wuya was the master. She even tainted the first Dragon of Light to the Heylin side." Kimiko paused at this. Nahkti had been swayed by a dark spirit to the Heylin side – almost like Raimundo. Both never really fit in at the temple, which caused them to leave, and were taken advantage of. They were so similar. Maybe that was why Roni chose Raimundo to help her – either that, or because he resembled her boyfriend so much.

"And the dragon?" Omi prompted, bringing Kimiko back to Earth. Dojo shivered – not from cold, from fear.

"Wulong Shiyu Siwang – the Black Dragon of Death. Even Wuya feared him. If he wasn't given at least three people a day –" he shuddered "-it was horrible. So horrible…" Dojo's voice cracked. For a few seconds, it was silent. Then, taking a deep breath, the green dragon continued, "Dashi and Wuya actually teamed up to defeat that thing. Afterwards, Wuya double-crossed Dashi. Still…it was the only good thing she had ever done. And Dashi never forgot that. Afterwards, he always believed there was a little good in her…"

For several minutes, all was silent. No one was quite sure what to say. They were dealing with demons even Wuya feared? That wasn't good.

Kimiko looked over at the unconscious brazilian. "Kami, I hope he's ok…" she said, sighing.

"I don' get it." Kimiko turned back to the Dragon of Earth. "I mean, a month ago, you were ready to tear him apart. Now, you don'. What happened?"

"I learned the truth, that's what." The retort left the Dragon of Fire's mouth before she could think about what she was saying. Omi's brow furrowed as he asked, "The truth? What do you mean?" Kimiko sighed. This was going to be a long story.

"Ok, well, remember when Master Fung gave me the day off because I was hurt? Well, I went into Raimundo's room…" Slowly, the entire story came out: Raimundo's letter, his visit (she decided to leave out the song), the secret room, and how he had warned her. By the time she was done, everyone else had been stunned into silence.

"…We cannot allow Raimundo to die, then!" Omi declared, once he found his voice again.

"I don't mean to be a Johnny Raincloud, but he's hardly breathing," Jack replied, rolling his eyes. Clay looked at the Dragon of the Wind, thinking. Then, he said, "Well, maybe if we took off that mask…" He walked over to the brazilian's nearly-still form and kneeled. Ever so carefully, he tugged off the dark cloth.

And Kimiko gasped in shock.

* * *

Raimundo: (reading ahead, unaware that the chapter's over) HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ME!

Ferret: Creative licensing.

Raimundo: I now officially hate fanfiction...

Ferret: Hey, you didn't read THIS, did you?

Raimundo: Oh...ok, now that's better- (realizes chapter is over) Oops.

Ferret: Oh...um,read and review! Now look at the pretty red light thing I stole from the MIB guys! (there's a flash)


	15. Healing

dl-sPirit: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU!

Raimundo: I thought this chapter was supposed to be longer...

Ferret: Well, she's leaving for her grandparents tomorrow...

Raimundo: Ah.

dl-sirit: Which is why the next chapter will probably be very short (think 'TBD' short)

Raimundo: Where's Roni?

Roni: (in another room) I'M NOT GOING IN!

Ferret: Then YOU do disclaimer!

Roni: Whatever. She doesn't own XS. I'M NOT COING IN!

Raimundo: o.O Wow...

dl-sPirit: Please read this while I drag her in.

Roni: NO!

* * *

(Kimiko POV)

I couldn't believe it. This was horrible. Rai's never looked worse. His face was covered in half-healed scars, scrapes, and a few bruises. A line of dried blood ran from the side of his face. His hair was dark from the dirt or whatever he had been in. I've never seen anyone look this beat up. Really, he was a mess. No wonder he didn't want me taking off that cloth…

I crawled closer, trying to get a better look. I prayed that this was the worst of it…but I knew better than that. Lightly, I touched his chest and saw him wince. The cloth also felt wet beneath my fingers. Oh no… "I…I think he's been hurt – in his chest."

"We have to check all of his wounds," Omi said. He actually didn't sound too pleased – not that I blamed him. If Raimundo's face alone was this injured, and his chest was bleeding – did we really want to see it? Still, Omi was right. But it was awkward.

As best as Clay and I could, we tugged off the loose shirt. I heard Jack gagging, and I nearly did it too. If I thought Rai's face was bad… his body was worse. It was pale – no, more like black, blue, and red. I couldn't even start counting the bruises and half-healed scars on him. One of them – near his stomach – had opened, explaining the blood I felt. There was a makeshift bandage on his chest. Was it possible that he had broken a rib? No, because then he'd be dead. Maybe just a fracture. I took a quick look at his wrist – the one that had been broken before he left. It was crooked. I guess it never healed right. There was some sort of wrapping just above it, with some wood – he had broken his arm again? Poor Rai…

"Hey, Omi, Rai needs a bandage. Can I have that sack?" Clay asked. Polite, but firm. I could imagine him being a leader someday. Omi ran over to the sack of scrolls, emptied it, and tossed the bag to Clay. "Thanks, lil' pardner," Clay said. There was a satisfying rip as Clay tore the bag in half, creating two long pieces of cloth, which he tied around the open wound.

"Um, Omi? Can you check those scrolls for any healing shen-gong-wu?" I asked, hearing my nervousness in my voice. Omi nodded and opened a scroll when-

"STOP EVERYTHING! A NEW WU JUST WENT OFF!" Dojo started shaking like crazy. All of us had jumped a foot. We forgot he was there. Omi, quick as lightning, dived into the pile of scrolls and pulled out the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu. In less than two seconds, he had opened it to the new wu.

"The Healing Emerald," he read aloud as he and Jack came closer so Clay and I could watch the animation. Dojo slithered over as well. "It heals physical wounds and restores energy."

"Yeah, but this wu can also sense the user's intentions. If the person had evil intentions, it can really hurt them instead," Dojo added. Jack suddenly looked scared, saying, "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Relax, you're too wimpy to be considered evil," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Jack can be an ok guy, but he was really annoying most of the time.

"Oh, goo- HEY!" I ignored Jack's rant on how he'd get revenge on me for that, instead watching the animation. The shen-gong-wu looked like a diamond in a heart-shaped gem, about the size of my palm. The little stick figure holding it seemed badly injured, barely standing. Then, the Healing Emerald, along with the figure, glowed white, and the figure was suddenly in perfect health.

"Then we must leave at once!" Omi cried, jumping up. All of us were surprised when Dojo shook his head, replying, "No, no, it's right here somewhere…real close…" He looked around, as if expecting the wu to jump out and bite him. We were all confused – then I studied the sketch of the Healing Emerald. It looked familiar – wait a minute. No way. Was it possible?

I looked at the locket Rai gave me, looking closely at the gem. I thought it had looked strange, but beautiful. With some unease, I removed the sapphire/emerald. It glowed momentarily before expanding to fit my hand. Everyone stared at me.

"THAT'S IT!" Dojo shouted, causing all of us to jump a foot again. Mentally swearing, I waited for my heart to slow down. Everyone else seemed equally mad at Dojo. We were all a little edgy. After all, who knew when that dragon would come back to finish us off?

When I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore, I edged closer to Raimundo, holding the Emerald over his chest. Then, Omi said it – what I feared the most. What made me freeze in my tracks.

"Kimiko, I am not sure that this is a good idea. What if the Healing Emerald senses Raimundo's intentions as evil?" he asked. He was right. I mean, less than two months ago, he made Wuya solid and helped her. Then, he ended up helping Roni, who was hell-bent on destroying the temple. If it sensed him as evil, it could kill him. Then, Dojo replied with the wisest thing I've ever heard him say:

"Then it'll be a quick death. But, if we don't try, he'll die anyways." He looked at me, and I knew he was right. In this condition, he wasn't going to last. We had to try. Carefully, I placed the Emerald down on Rai's chest and whispered, "Healing Emerald."

For a few seconds, it glowed gold. I wasn't sure what that meant. Then, it glowed white, and the glow spread to Rai. Then, it became a bright light, and I couldn't see a thing. When the light died down, there were no more bruises or scars. His wrist was straight. Tentatively, I touched his chest. This time, he didn't wince. Except still being somewhat pale, he looked normal again. Mentally, I jumped for joy.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Jack asked. I paused. The Emerald's supposed to restore energy. He could wake up now.

"Who knows, pardner. He'll wake up when he's ready to," Clay replied with a shrug. That made me feel a little better. A little. I saw Omi yawning. He was probably tired. Actually, everyone looked a little tired.

"You guys can go to sleep. I'll keep watch," I said. Omi smiled, saying, "Thank you, Kimiko." Within five minutes, he had curled up and fallen asleep, as had Jack and Dojo. Clay soon joined them.

I looked outside the cave, shivering. I wish Rai would wake up…

(---)

A lone figure walked through the fog, shivering. He had no clue where he was, nor what was making those whispering sounds. Why did he get the feeling he wasn't alone? He didn't like it.

_It was a dead forest he was in, with a tall mountain to his right. The fog was everywhere, particularly thick near the ground. He couldn't see his own feet. This place was creepy and, yet, it gave a feeling of great tranquility. Like seeing someone die in their sleep._

_He had tripped over something. Getting up, he turned around to see a teenage girl, 17 tops, lying there. He recognized her – this was Nahkti. Much to his surprise, part of her was missing, absorbed by the shadows. "Hey, you alright?" He was surprised by the strange echo in his voice. Wait. "Did I die?"_

_There was a chuckle from in front of him. "No, Dragon of the Wind, you are not dead yet," replied a strange voice. It had an accent he couldn't quite put his finger on, and reminded him of the crisp sound of ringing bells, but sounding feminine. A female, no doubt. Raimundo looked up to see an odd being. She seemed to be comprised of several animals, but with angelic wings and a gold coloring. Strangely, the parts seemed to come together flawlessly, like they belonged._

"_Wha- who are you?" Raimundo asked. 'What are you' just felt demeaning to this creature._

"_I am Guang, the Guardian Spirit of Light." It was then Raimundo noticed that she had no mouth. _How is she-

"_I can communicate telepathically, but give the illusion that it is speech." _You're talking inside my mind?_ The being nodded, apparently glad that Raimundo had caught on. "All Guardians can." _There are more of you? _It nodded again. She then looked down at Nahkti. "I am supposed to be Nahkti's Guardian. You do know she is the Dragon of Light?" The brazilian nodded, unsure of why Guang wanted to talk to him. Then, he remembered something. _

"_Wait a second, mind telling me where I am?" Guang looked at him once more._

"_The Spirit World. Often, those on Death's doorstep come here." Raimundo's eyes widened. "You have nothing to fear. You will be alright." He gave a sigh of relief, then looked down at Nahkti. "What happened?"_

"_Wulong Shiyu Siwang had no use for his sister's macli. He decided to destroy her instead for self-preservation." Guang looked the Dragon of the Wind right in the eye. "Which brings us to you." _What?_ Raimundo was beyond confused now._

"_Light, Shadow, Demon, and Wind. The four things that can defeat Wulong. Grandmaster Dashi used his wind and Wuya's demon powers to take down Wulong the first time. Shixuede was easier to beat. Four Dragons-in-training did the job." Guang looked down at Nahkti sadly. "As the Light is no more, the Shadow is missing, and there is no Dragon of Demon-" She stopped, looking up at Raimundo. The brazilian caught on._

"_**I** have to beat Wulong?" he asked skeptically. Guang nodded enthusiastically. "You have to be kidding." He backed away a foot._

"_You cannot abandon your duty as a Xiaolin Dragon! Nahkti is still a Dragon, and the world is at stake! You have to accept your duty!" Raimundo gulped, not particularly like Guang angry._

"_I don't even know how to get out!"_

"_When you are recovered, you will find the way."_

"_Still – that thing nearly killed me!"_

"_I know you are frightened – only a fool does not fear Shixuede or Wulong. But, if you will not do it for Nahkti – do it for Kimiko." That struck a sensitive spot. Raimundo wasn't sure what to say. He looked down to the ground. "I-" Looking up, he found that Guang and Nahkti were gone. Guang's words still echoed in his mind. Getting up, he thought for a minute._

Might as well start planning,_ he thought, continuing his walk, _cause this is gonna be the hardest thing I've ever done.

* * *

Raimundo: Oh, great.

Ferret: Guang? o.O Talk about weirdness...

dl-sPirit: Ok, I got Roni.

Roni: (is...chibi-fied) Don't. Say it.

Ferret: (opens mouth)

Roni: (shoots black beam at Ferret)

Ferret: Meep.

Raimundo: Uh...just review? Please?


	16. Prelude to a Battle

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was at my grandparents' house, and Ferret's sick - so she's not here today.:( (sniffles)

Raimundo: Yeah, I've never seen her so...so...

Roni: Calm?

Raimundo: Yeah, that's it. She didn't even TRY to bite me when I petted her!

Roni: Which is the only reason why I'm being nice today, got that?

dl-sPirit: Yup. Well, you know what I don't own, so here's the chapter...(cries)

* * *

Half an hour later found Kimiko, still keeping guard, now sitting down. So far, no trace of Wulong or Shixuede - yet, strangely, the temperature felt like it had dropped twenty degrees. Everyone was still asleep, and Raimundo had not yet waken up. No wonder she felt lonely. 

A groan startled her. For a moment, Kimiko thought the black dragon had arrived. Then, her reasoning kicked in, and she decided it was probably Clay waking up. Turning around, she was about to ask why he woke up - when she noticed, Clay was still snoring. However, Raimundo was slowly sitting up, opening his eyes. "Ugh...what hit me?" he moaned.

"A dragon and a freak did, that's what," the Dragon of Fire replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Still, she was glad he was alright. "So, I know what the dragon did, but what'd the freak do?"

For a moment, Raimundo looked confused. Then, what she meant dawned on him. He smacked his forehead in disbelief - and paused. There was no pain? He looked down at himself. The cloth was gone. So Kimiko saw...but where'd it go?

As if reading his mind, Kimiko said, "You know, you're the only boy I know who'll get his girlfriend a gift, and the gift saves his life." She picked up the Healing Emerald, holding it so he could see. The Dragon of the Wind nodded in understanding. So...why did it feel like he was forgetting something important?

"Seriously, how'd you get so hurt?" she asked. To her surprise, Raimundo chuckled, saying, "You probably won't believe it..."

_--_

_He ducked, feeling the woosh of air as her leg narrowly missed his head. Sparring with blindfolds, what kind of insane training had she come up with? Dodging a punch, he lashed out with his element, as an orb of compressed air. A satisfying 'Oof' was heard, and Raimundo smiled for a moment. He was getting better at this-_

_A fist hit him in the chest, along with a strange sound, and Raimundo was knocked off his feet into the air. He landed a few feet away, skidding to a stop. His back and chest, to put it simply, hurt like hell. "Ugh, you win," he groaned, pulling off the blindfold. When it came to fighting, well, it never ended nicely with Roni._

_Roni pulled off her blindfold, replying with, "Vut'ss da damage disss time?" Raimundo quickly looked himself over, also feeling his face for injuries._

_"Well, I think you got me above my eye, my chest and back hurt, and I think my stomach's bleeding." He sat up - or, rather, he tried to. The pain in his chest intensified. "Owww..." Roni kneeled down next to him._

_"...Yeh sure I didn' break anyding?" she asked, looking at his chest. Raimundo nodded, wincing. Roni gave a disbelieving look before pressing her paw against where she had hit him. The Dragon of the Wind hissed in pain._

_"No break, mehbeh a frachure," she said firmly. "Just wait, I'll go git da bandages and asp'rin."_

_--_

"Sparring? That's why you were so beat up? And how'd she get bandages and aspirin?" Kimiko asked skeptically.

"Yes, and, she stole them from the temple." Raimundo groaned, adding, "And you remember that time when Clay's rope went missing and we never found it?" Kimiko surpressed a laugh at this. It wasn't funny at the time but, looking back on it, it was hilarious. Knowing what happened to it made it even funnier.

"It's good you're awake. Maybe we-" she indicated to the other two Dragons "-can beat Wulong together." To her shock, this didn't seem to cheer up Raimundo at all. "What, you think we can't do it?" Her temper flared.

"Hey, I think we can do it, it's this nagging feeling that says we won't," the brazilian replied. Typical of Raimundo. He always trusted his impluses and hunches which, more than often, got them in trouble.

"Hey, we can. The four of us can beat this overgrown snake any day. Him and the weirdo," Kimiko said, sounding determined.

Weirdo...suddenly, he remembered.

"Wait, that's it!" he said, more to himself than Kimiko. "What she said. Only four things can beat him - aw, no..."

"What?"

"Only darkness, light, demons, and wind can beat Wulong, that's what Guang said - and don't ask. You won't believe me." Kimiko, who had opened her mouth to ask who Guang was, quickly closed it. "And since Nahkti's a spirit, we don't have a Dragon of Demon or Darkness - I'm the only one left." He groaned again.

"Wait, you have to beat it? Great...deja vu all over again." Raimundo gave a nerous grin at Kimiko's remark, clearly remembering how he had to be the one to lock Wuya away.

"But, this time, we can't let it come back ever. Unless..." he paused, thinking, "Well, that'd be extreme, cause if I lost-" he shuddered "-but it might just work...I'm pretty sure it will...it's been long enough, they coudn't do it last time, so it's not like it'll just be the same thing all over again..."

"Rai, you're talking to yourself," Kimiko said flatly. Raimundo turned red, retorting, "I knew that...so, any clue about Wulong? Where he is?" The Dragon of Fire shrugged, unsure of how to reply. Raimundo groaned. Then, it came - a burning pain inside his mind. Before, he had no clue, but now, he knew what it was.He rose to his feet.

"Rai? What is it?" He didn't reply, looking outside. Then, a grey blur knocked Raimundo back with a growl. Shixuede was at the mouth of the cave, snarling fiercely. The sudden sounds awoke Omi and Dojo, who immediately saw Shixuede. Though Dojo backed away, Omi took another approach.

"Clay! Jack! Wake up! Shixuede is here!" he shouted, shaking the two firmly. Jack screamed in his usual girly manner the second he heard Shixuede's name. Clay leaped to his feet, ready to fight.

"Shixuede, move. I wish to go in," said an unfamiliar, hoarse voice. The grey demon seemed unsure, then stepped to the side. A silhouette of a medium-sized person could be seen. He stepped forward, into the flickering light of the fire.

They all gasped. It was Raimundo's doppleganger, except in a shadow form with golden, owlish eyes. He even had that air of cockiness about him.

"I assume you know who I am, correct?" he said, smirking at their shock. Raimundo had recomposed himself, hissing, "Go to Hell, Wulong."

"Why should I? This will be my world, after all. I can bring Hell to here," Wulong retorted, still wearing that smug smirk. No one else was quite sure what to do. Raimundo knew, though.

"Not as long as I'm here. I challenge you to a Spirit Showdown!"

Wulong's expression became a mix between shock and rage. Shixuede seemed very worried, shifting her weight. Dojo was sputtering, unsure if he had heard Raimundo right. The Dragon of the Wind now wore the smug smirk. Everyone else, though, was confused beyond belief. A Spirit Showdown...? Then Omi's expression became disbelieving.

"Raimundo, that is not possible. It's only a legend!" he shouted. Dojo shook his head, saying, "If it was, we wouldn't have lost a Guardian because of that-" He bit his tongue, not willing to curse in front of the young monk.

"Dojo, what is a Spirit Showdown?" Clay asked.

"Pretty much - it's a Xiaolin Showdown with a major twist - the loser is banished to the Spirit Realm forever. It's how we lost a Guardian - she challenged Wulong to a Spirit Showdown, and lost..." Dojo had a faraway look in his eyes. Omi, Clay, Jack, and Kimiko gasped. Banished to the Spirit Realm? Forever?

"I accept - and challenge you to a shen-yi-bu dare! Each wagering one shen-gong-wu - and two spirits." Wulong smirked, as did Shixuede. Her brother and herself were powerful alone - together, invincible. "I will wager myself, Shixuede, and the Sword of the Storm. What's your wager?"

"Rai, me, and the Star Hanabi!" Raimundo and Wulong stared in astonishment at Kimiko.

"Kim, please, I don't want to lose you," the brazilian pleaded.

"What makes you think you will?" Raimundo sighed. There was no point in arguing with her once she set her mind on something.He turned back to Wulong. "We accept."

Then, in unison, the two called:

"Let's go! Spirit Showdown!"

* * *

Roni: Where'd dl go?

Raimundo: She's taking care of Ferret. Anyone think she won't be here next chapter?

Roni: Yup.

Raimundo: Well, the two of us can't do it alone...

Roni: One word... (whispers something to Raimundo)

Raimundo: WHAT! NO! I-

Roni: (kicks Raimundo in the stomach) Review!


	17. The Spirit Showdown Part 1

Raimundo: Hey ev- GACK! (ducks behind a bed as random reviewers are throwing tomatoes, apples, strawberries, watermelons, and other produce)

Roni: (also behind the bed) What were you thinking!

Escuro: (also there) (flatly) He wasn't.

Raimundo: Look, if it wasn't for the fact Ferret died and dl refuses to come back, I wouldn't have let you come in a hundred feet of me:K

Escuro: And you say I'M psycho?

Roni: I'll try to see if I can talk to the reviewers. (stands up) HEY WE DIDN'T HAVE TO UPDATE SO STOP ATTACKING US! (reviewers stop throwing produce)

Escuro: You're good. (stands up)

Raimundo: Note to self: trying to be nice doesn't work. (stands up) Ok, sorry this took so long, ok? We're trying our hardest to update, so calm down!

Escuro: Or we'll call it quits and let you morons finish the story. (glares)

Roni: Um, Escuro? It's not wise to insul- (reviewers start throwing the produce again) ACK! (hides behind bed)

Raimundo/Escuro: (duck behind bed) Ugh...perfect.

Raimundo: Thanks a lot, Escuro!

Escuro: I hope you die in this.

Raimundo: (pokes head over the bed) Wedon'townXShere'sthechapter- ACK! (is hit in the face by an onion)

Roni/Escuro: -.-

* * *

The ground beneath their feet shook and groaned. A strong blast of wind came in, chilling them all to the bone. The fire roared, growing in intensity. Sheets of water rained from the heavens, followed by lightning and thunder. Spikes of steel shot up, as did vines and roots. Shadow and light danced above in the sky.

"What's going on!" Jack shouted above the din as he was knocked off his feet from the combination of earth and wind.

"The Spirit Realm's opening!" Dojo shouted back, bouncing around like a basketball. Though no one else noticed, shock appeared in Raimundo's eyes. No way…

A large swirling portal opened up between Wulong and Raimundo. No one got a chance to ask questions, still in shock as the portal sucked in the four contestants before shrinking down to the size of a small mirror. The elemental disasters suddenly stopped, barely a sign that they had ever occurred.

"What just happened?" Clay asked, getting up and walking towards the small portal.

"They went to the Spirit Realm. You can't go unless you're in a Spirit Showdown," Dojo said sadly. Clay placed a hand on the portal. It felt cool and hard – like glass. As if there had been a thick fog, the portal no longer swirled, now clearing to show the four contestants in a strange foggy place.

"But we can watch," the Dragon of Earth said quietly. A few sounds of confusion and surprise were heard as the three humans and the dragon huddled around the portal, all trying to watch…

(---)

With several loud grunts, Raimundo, Kimiko, Wulong, and Shixuede fell onto the cold ground of the Spirit Realm, on top of a hill. Getting to his feet first and helping up Kimiko, Raimundo paused to survey his surroundings. Yup, this was it. This was where he met Guang.

By now, Wulong and Shixuede had gotten to their feet, ready for battle. Faintly, Raimundo could hear Clay's voice saying something. Kimiko also seemed to notice it, looking around confusedly. If Wulong and Shixuede heard it, however, they showed no signs of it. Rather, the two demons prepared to attack. "Ready?" hissed Wulong, catching both of their attentions.

"As we'll ever be," the brazilian replied coldly, a breeze swirling around him. Kimiko nodded as well, ready to summon her element at any time. Then, all four shouted,

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

With no hesitation, Wulong tackled Raimundo, sending them both rolling down the hill, the Dragon of the Wind struggling to break free. Kimiko stepped forward, readying the Star Hanabi when Shixuede stepped in front of her, snarling. A drop of saliva fell from her maw, hitting the ground with a sizzle. "Yeh no goin'," she hissed, lashing out with her claws. Kimiko barely ducked in time, shocked that Shixuede talked – and quite sickened too. It was rough but fluid in a way that made her think of a person who had slit their wrists and died, blood pooling around them. Shixuede lunged again, forcing Kimiko to step back, keeping her away from her boyfriend.

Everything was going as planned.

(---)

At the bottom of the hill, Raimundo lay flat on his back, groaning. Wulong stood over him, wings protruding from the back of his human form. His new form was not stable enough. He needed a soul to be completely stable.

And, by killing the boy, he'd have the soul AND be free of his last obstacle. With a large, maniacal grin, his hands changed. One turned into a squirming mass of tentacles tipped with claws, enough to make the Kraken jealous. The other became a shadowy blade. Perfect to kill.

If he could've ignored the shooting pain in his back, Raimundo's jaw would've dropped from the mere sight of this: a demonic doppelganger who was about to kill him. He still knew he couldn't go down without a fight. Wulong raised the blade and dropped it towards Raimundo's neck – to be blocked by a wall of wind.

His owlish eyes sprang wide open as Raimundo panted in exhaustion, eyes glimmering with determination. Even if it killed him, he wasn't going down without a fight. He pushed the wind forward, against Wulong, making the Black Dragon stumble backwards. In one hand, a sword of wind formed, and Raimundo clutched it tightly.

"A sword fight? …I accept." With a large smirk, Wulong lunged at Raimundo skillfully, forcing Raimundo to dodge and slash back.

**(? POV)**

_I watched as the Dragon of the Wind and… Wulong fought. This wasn't good. Though the Dragon put up an excellent fight, Wulong was far more skilled. Plus, he wasn't afraid to fight dirty. As proved about a minute ago, when he tripped the Dragon with a shadow._

_I hate him more than anything – except Yerrogal. Damn demon…_

"_Can't you do anything?"_

_I looked up at Guang. Ah, yes, the love of my life. Wait – she's in the Spirit Realm, so – _

"_Please. I know you can help." I paused, thinking…_

**(Kimiko POV)**

Ok, this isn't good. I mean, I KNOW Shixuede is supposed to be weaker than Wulong – but it doesn't change the fact that she's still tough. For the third time, I ducked to avoid her claws. She already got me once, and just the sight of my blood got her into a frenzy. I'd use the Star Hanabi but, um, I didn't mean to, but, well, I kinda dropped it.

"Judallet Flip, Fire!" I shouted, creating a ring of fire around me. Shixuede paused, then blew the fire away with a flap of her wings. Not good. If I try hand-to-hand – well, she's already proved that she can use her tail, kinda like a monkey. And she's proven anything, it's that she can fight dirty.

I backed away – and hit something hard. Turning around, I found myself backed into the mountain's face. If it wasn't totally flat, I could've used it to my advantage. I watched in horror as Shixuede moved closer, bloodlust in her eyes.

**(Normal POV)**

Twisting to dodge the sword, Raimundo sliced at Wulong's shadow tendrils, trying to keep them at bay. It seemed impossible, truly, to beat Wulong at this point. Raimundo couldn't even stop to catch his breath, much less land a blow.

A scream echoed from over the hill, making them both pause. "Kimiko," Raimundo whispered in horror. He stepped forward, and Wulong pushed him to the ground.

"I suggest you worry about your own welfare. The girl won't last long enough for you to reach her anyways," the Black Dragon hissed, a hint of sadistic glee in his voice. Rage bubbled in the brazilian as he slashed at Wulong. The dragon merely sidestepped his attack, and raised his own blade. He had been waiting for too long. It was time to end this.

Raimundo tried to summon another gust of wind, as a shield, but all he received was barely a whisper of wind to defend himself with. His powers were exhausted. And Wulong knew this.

"Say goodbye." Raimundo closed his eyes as Wulong brought down the blade, waiting for it to slice through.

But it never came. Instead, he could see a silver light from behind his eyelids, and Wulong shrieking in pain.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Wulong had stumbled back, his form more undefined. There was a gaping hole in his torso, where Raimundo could see the tainted Sword of the Storm. It was glowing silver. There was a rush of wind, and then a creature he had never seen before tackled Wulong, pushing him away. He stared. "What the-"

'_**GO!**' _shouted a voice in his head, one he was unfamiliar with. But he wasn't going to argue. He remembered-

"Kimiko!" He dashed away, going up the hill. The creature watched him go. _'Soon, it will all end…'_

(---)

Kimiko grunted as Shixuede pinned her to the ground, one paw restraining her hands. The gray demon licked her lips eagerly, moving her other paw towards the Dragon of Fire's neck. She hadn't drank in ages… and now, she would.

"Star Hanabi!" The star-shaped shen-gong-wu struck the blood demon in the side, causing her to rear up in pain. Forgetting her thirst, she let go of Kimiko, turning to see her attacked her. The Dragon of Fire took advantage of her distraction and kicker her off, sending her sprawling a few feet away. The Star Hanabi was lying by her side. She picked it up – as someone offered her his hand.

"Need some help?" Raimundo asked teasingly. Kimiko groaned, but nonetheless took his hand. He pulled her up, watching Shixuede as she rose to her feet once more, blood dripping from her jaw. She growled angrily at the two Dragons before spitting at them an orange liquid. It landed a little short of them – sizzling a hole in the ground. Unconsciously, Kimiko and Raimundo took a step back as Shixuede stepped forward.

Regaining her courage, Kimiko shouted, "Star Hanabi, Fire!" With that, she threw the flaming shen-gong-wu at Shixuede. With a growl, the bloodthirsty demon swatted away the fiery shen-gong-wu. Instead of hitting the ground, it was deflected upwards, striking her torn wing.

Surprising both the Dragons, Shixuede shrieked, shaking her wing, trying to smother the fire now rapidly growing on her. Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged looks, then nodded.

"Judallet Flip, Fire!"

"Wind!"

The two elements struck Shixuede full force. The flames burned Shixuede as the wind fanned the flames, increasing the intensity. All the wile Shixuede shrieked in pain, trying to smother the flames. It was truly terrible to watch. Kimiko turned away, not able to withstand watching it. Raimundo said nothing as he viewed the horror.

Finally, nothing remained but ashes. Shixuede was dead, and out of the Showdown. It was only then Kimiko remembered something.

"Rai…what'd you do with Shixuede?" she asked shakily. The brazilian froze. Since the Spirit Showdown hadn't ended, he was still alive and waiting. He was still out there, and probably angry that they had killed Shixuede.

"Just stay with me, Kimiko," Raimundo whispered back, looking around. He couldn't sense the Black Dragon of Death nearby. So why did that make him feel worse? He looked around anxiously.

Something small and black shot from the darkness, striking Raimudo's left arm. He grimaced, both from the sudden pain and Kimiko's cry of shock. Grabbing it and pulling it out, he found a small black quill.

"So, we meet again, Raimundo."

Wulong was back.

* * *

Roni: (sits behind bed, different types of produce skewered on her spines) Well, can't say I tried. I think they're really mad.

Escuro: The reviewers are idiots:K

Roni/Raimundo: (looks at each other and nods)

(suddenly, Escuro is thrown over the bed to the mob of angry reviewers)

Roni: You can keep 'im, too!

Raimundo: But, um...review please? (ducks a banana) Or don't. We won't mind...just wait for Part 2...

Roni/Raimundo: (runs out to hide)


	18. The Spirit Showdown Part 2

Raimundo: (pops up nervously) um...anyone out there?

Roni: (snorts) Doubt it. I mean, only 2 anonamous strangers reviewed last time. This story is old news now.

Raimundo:...that's depressing...well, at least we don't have to worry about produce, right?

Roni: Or a late update!

Raimundo: Or flames!

Roni: Or having to get an extra muse to replace Escuro!

Raimundo: Yeah! You're right! Who CARES if anyone reads this!

Roni: Yup! Now do the disclaimer.

Raimundo: Hey, YOU haven't done it at all. YOU do it.

Roni: Fine. (rolls eyes) We don't own XS, nor do we have any clue where the authoress is.

Raimundo: Here's that "long-anticipated" chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko stared at Wulong, shocked. There was a gaping hole in his chest, showing the gray handle of the tainted Sword. On his torso and back, porcupine quills grew. His feet had mutated, now covered in dark scales and resembling the feet of a supersized komodo dragon. A manic light glinted in his owlish eyes.

"Thought I was dead? You truly ARE naïve," Wulong remarked to the Dragon of the Wind. Raimundo growled in rage. Damn spirit…

"Judallet Flip, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, summoning a fireball and hurling it at Wulong. He didn't have anywhere to go but up the hill, a rock to his left and trees to his right. Then, the unexpected happened.

Wulong actually went right through the rock.

The fireball slammed into the hillside and extinguished as Wulong stepped back to where he had been standing. He sneered at the two Dragon's reactions. "You're actually surprised? I'm a damn SPIRIT. This is the SPIRIT realm. Here, I have power." Two tendrils of shadow rose and fired themselves between Raimundo and Kimiko.

Kimiko deflected hers with a wall of fire as Raimundo jumped out of the way. It suddenly felt as if everything was spinning, and he landed on his left arm, hard. Kimiko gasped. The Black Dragon chuckled, an 'I-know-something-you-don't' expression on his face.

"Now, now, Raimundo, can't have you interfering anymore," he said, chuckling darkly. Kimiko glared at their dragonic nemesis. He had done something to Raimundo, but – wait. The quill. The quill did something to him.

"Ah, yes, that quill," Wulong said, as if reading the Dragon of Fire's mind, "Darkness itself is a venom – an extremely destructive venom." That pushed her to her boiling point. This monster needed to die.

"Judallet Flip, Fire!" she shouted, creating a ring of fire and launching it outwards. Raimundo could feel the heat scorching the tips of his spiky locks. Wulong couldn't move fast enough to dodge such an attack, she knew. The fiery ring sliced right through him, seemingly destroying him for good. All that was left was the Sword of the Storm and Shroud of Shadows, creating a dark, small whirlwind.

Yet, seconds after his "destruction", the mutated humanoid had reformed around the Sword, now a hole in his shoulder visible. "I am… the darkness. You can't…defeat me," he hissed. His obvious fatigue said otherwise to Kimiko.

"Judallet Flip, Fire!" she shouted once more. Her attack this time around was not quite as powerful, only expanding the hole in the shoulder slightly. Wulong clutched it with the mass of tentacles, snarling. Kimiko decided – now, maybe she could finish him off.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" she shouted, launching a fireball at Wulong. He simply ducked into the darkness and vanished. Kimiko glared at where he had once stood, then heard a groan. Raimundo… she had forgotten. She looked toward her injured friend, who was struggling to stay on his feet, and ran over.

"Rai, you ok?" she asked, concerned for his health. Why hadn't she wagered the Healing Emerald? Then they'd be just fine.

The brazilian nodded weakly, then whispered, "We gotta end this Showdown soon." He paused, trying to figure out a way. How did Dashi do it? Guang failed to mention it. Damn her. Now he was starting to hurt all over, and no matter what they threw at Wulong, he just reformed…

"…around the whirlwind. Kim, that's it! We gotta get the Sword of the Storm!" he said excitedly, startling Kimiko. The Dragon of Fire took a few seconds to regain her composure.

"How, Rai? It's INSIDE him, and he reforms too fast for you to get it," she started, shocked by the very idea. Burning Shixuede to a crisp was one thing. Taking the Sword from Wulong…well, it'd be like taking the Heart of Jong from Malamalajong – and they didn't have the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo seemed to think for a moment.

"Kimiko – if I told you to do something, would you do it?" he asked. Kimiko stared at him. "…what?"

"I just want your word that, if I tell you to help, you will no matter what the cost. Will you?" Kimiko stuttered for a moment. She didn't like the sound of this. But the brazilian was suffering enough from the venom…

"I…. I will."

(---)

Wulong Shiyu Siwang looked around cautiously, stepping out from the rock cropping. He had erred, underestimating the girl's anger and his own exhaustion. He hadn't expected the combination of the two factors to be so devastating. Quite annoying, really. Nothing more. He'd let the darkness do its work, then finish off the Dragon of Fire. …it was all her fault Shixuede was gone. He would revel in her death.

A small weak tingling buzzed in his brain, bringing him to full alertness. The boy was nearby. He readied his shadow blade and looked around. He could sense him getting closer, closer…

"FIRE!"

He shrieked as a ring of fire shot out and encircled the gaping hole in his chest. By Lucifer, it hurt – a lot. The fire heated his chilled insides, slowly driving away his shadows. Wulong concentrated, summoning all the hatred, the rage, from his sister and their maclis. The shadows started to fight against the fire.

"Wind!" A strange sensation shot through the hole, widening it. He felt himself being torn apart, and saw the Sword of the Storm and the dark whirlwind below him. He moved to reform around the dark whirlwind.

A…well, something shot through him. He wasn't quite sure what happened next, but there was a sudden true emptiness inside. Looking down at the hole, he saw something missing – the Sword of the Storm.

Roaring in frustration, he turned and saw the Dragon of the Wind, exhausted and on his knees, gripping the Sword. It was still spinning in his grip, a small dark line connecting him to the tainted wu. Almost instantly, he understood what the Dragon of Wind was trying to do.

"Don't even try," he hissed, "It'll kill you."

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it," the boy shot back. He gripped the Sword of the Storm tightly. "Sword of the Storm, Wind!"

The wu started to spin faster, trying to absorb the dark whirlwind. Wulong hissed. Over his obliterated spirit would that boy succeed. With all his strength, he resisted the shen-gong-wu.

Raimundo struggled to keep his hands steady, his sight starting to become blurry. He could barely see Kimiko behind his mutated doppelganger. The plan wasn't working. The Sword wasn't absorbing the whirlwind. Unless he got very lucky, the Sword would turn on him soon. His grip was slipping, and Wulong wore a triumphant look on his face.

Two pairs of translucent clawed hands clasped onto his own, helping to hold the Sword. This surprised Raimundo, and he averted his gaze to see his helper.

It was some sort of long-snouted dragon, with golden eyes glowing like fresh coals. _'What the-?'_

'_Do not worry, Dragon of the Wind. I will help until your dying day,'_ the dragon replied. Well, his mouth didn't move, but Raimundo knew the dragon had said it. He smiled, feeling better. The Sword started to turn golden as well, starting to absorb the dark whirlwind.

Wulong's eyes widened. How was he losing? He struggled harder against the Sword, to no avail. As more of the wind shen-gong-wu returned to its original coloring of golden, he found himself fighting as increasingly uphill battle. That damn dragon! He should've never been born. With an inhuman shriek, the Black Dragon transformed into his dragonic form as the dark whirlwind was completely absorbed by the Sword.

Kimiko drew back in disgust. It she thought his mutated form was bad, this was far worse. His owlish eyes bulged out of their sockets, the claws falling off. The large torn wings drooped to the ground, nothing to hold them up. His horns seemed to have melted off. With a cry of pain, the dragon fell to the ground, melting into a small puddle-esque creature made of darkness. It was truly horrible to look at. Behind this puddle of Wulong, Kimiko saw Raimundo collapse. And knew it was time.

'_Ok Kimiko, time to kill it,'_ she told herself, readying the Star Hanabi. The wu seemed to leap into flames in her hand. She summoned all her energy, all her power. It was time to end this, for good.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" she shouted, throwing the flaming shen-gong-wu at the oozing beast. The Star Hanabi struck it in the very center, flames shooting out in lines and destroying the darkness. From the bonfire before her came a scream – a mix of an eagle and human's screams. The Dragon of Fire held her hands over her ears, groaning. Then, came a new, quieter sound: the sound of a death rattle. Wulong Shiyu Siwang was defeated.

Quickly, the flames died, and only the Shroud of Shadows remained where Wulong once existed. Kimiko lowered her hands and looked at her fallen friend.

"Rai!" she cried, running over the Shroud of Shadows and kneeling next to him. His face was starting to pale, eyes closed and hands trembling. Then, a new sensation flooded through Kimiko: it was warm and welcoming. Then, the sensation of weightlessness…

(---)

Omi, Dojo, Clay, and Jack started cheering as they saw Wulong destroyed. That meant the Spirit Showdown was over, and Kimiko and Raimundo were safe. The glassy surface, oddly enough, fogged over and expanded.

"Duck!" Dojo cried, giving them enough warning to dodge the two people that had just been flung out of the portal. The two Dragons landed just a few yards away, splayed out. Though Kimiko looked exhausted and Raimundo looked pale, they had the three shen-gong-wu and were alive.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! You are victorious!" Omi said excitedly. Inside, he sulked, wishing he had been the one to destroy Wulong personally. Still, it wasn't too bad and, as he learned from the Showdown, he might've found it difficult. Still…

Clay then took a look at Raimundo. "Um, Kimiko? Is Rai alright?" he asked cautiously. Kimiko sat up, looking at the brazilian. She had almost forgotten!

"Someone, get him the Healing Emerald, quick!" she commanded, eyes blazing. Jumping to his feet, Jack grabbed the wu and tossed it to Kimiko. She put the blue-and-green magical object onto the Dragon of the Wind, saying, "Healing Emerald." Once more, the Emerald glowed gold, then white, and Raimundo seemed fine. He slowly opened his eyes, his first sight being Kimiko.

"Kim…did we win?" he asked. The Dragon of Fire chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, Rai, we won," she said, helping him sit up. The other two Dragons and Dojo smiled, and Jack said a silent prayer, thanking God for not letting that dragon win and that freak return.

There was a groan near the edge of the cave. The group turned to face it, Omi and Clay ready to fight. Yet, in the flickering light of the fire, Omi recognized it.

"Is that Roni?" he asked, face full of shock. No wonder, for the demonic beast appeared to be unconscious, evidence of burns on her skeletal body. She was lying on her side, limbs limp. For a few minutes, no one was sure what to do. After all, Roni had proved to be the main reason for, well, everything bad in the past month.

"Don't hurt her."

The others turned to Raimundo, confused. He had just went through Hell because of her, and he didn't want revenge?

"Raimundo, are you sure?" Omi asked, not even sure if Raimundo was feeling all right. The older boy nodded, adding, "We can take her to Master Fung, let him decide what to do with her."

"Fine by me," Jack said, shrugging. What happened to Roni wasn't his problem….unless she came after him. Reluctantly, the Xiaolin Apprentices and Dojo nodded. There was a brief moment of silence as Clay went to bind Roni with yet another spare rope.

"So…time to go?" Dojo asked as Clay finished. Raimundo opened his mouth.

"Time to go," Kimiko replied. Raimundo shut his mouth and smiled at the Dragon of Fire, who gave him a peck on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo: Well, that's the longest chapter ever written. 2000+ words.

Roni: (slinks in) Well, I found out what happened to Escuro and dl.

Raimundo: Really? What happened?

Roni: Escuro narrowly escaped being sacrificed to a bonfire, and dl is doing...ugh, homework.

Raimundo: Ech. Well, the epilogue is done, and it'll be up by tomorrow. If not, then Tuesday.

Roni: Read and review, assuming you're still there...(mumbles some curse words under breath)


	19. Epilogue: New Beginnings

Roni: Well...here is the last chapter.

Raimundo: Yup...then what?

Roni: Well, dl has a few projects - including two XS oneshots, a XS comedy involving an old foe of yours - and family, the sequel to this, oh, and Jack getting a new ally-

Raimundo: That's not much.

Roni: -and about 6 other stories.

Raimundo: ...oh...well...at least we'll still be in work.

Roni: Yup. Disclaimer?

Raimundo: We don't own XS. Now, here's the end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed...

Roni: And see ya on the flip side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a short ride to the West Temple, where the Xiaolin monks were staying. Jack fiddled with his broken communicator while Omi and Clay talked. Kimiko and Raimundo were silent, wishing the trip would be over. It was nerve-wracking – yes, Wulong and Shixuede were gone, but still…

Dojo landed on the ground, amidst Omi's exclamations of wonder, Jack's retching, and Clay's shouting. The group jumped off the green dragon, Jack himself looking a little green. One of the monks from the West Temple noticed the group, and bowed.

"Welcome to our humble temple," he said as the Xiaolin Dragons returned the bow. He looked past them. "My, what is this strange being?"

Kimiko took a second to look at the bound, still form of Roni. The monk had obviously noticed her. "We need to talk to Master Fung about her," she answered, looking back at the monk. The monk nodded.

"He would be in the meditation hall. That would mean you are the Dragons-in-training, correct?" Omi nodded in reply as Raimundo cleared his throat.

"We are; not the albino guy," the brazilian clarified, ignoring Jack's shout of protest. "Keep an eye on him."

"I shall. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me." With that, the monk wandered off, leaving the group alone. The short silence was broken by a groan from Roni as she stirred. Raimundo looked at her.

"You guys can take care of her, right?" he asked, a touch of concern in his voice. Not that he really worried, but, well… he wouldn't be surprised if Omi wanted revenge for that one fight.

"Don't, worry, Rai, we'll handle it," Clay said, Omi nodding to affirm.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the Dragon of the Wind mumbled as he entered the temple building, followed by Kimiko. They walked in silence, footsteps echoing loudly. After a few wrong turns and 10 minutes, they stumbled into the Meditation Hall. There, Master Fung sat, appearing to be in meditation.

"I see Raimundo has returned," he said suddenly, opening his eyes. The two Dragons jumped in surprise – they hadn't expected that. In confusion, they both started speaking at once.

"Sorry Master Fung, but-"

"Please don't punish-"

"You see, there was-"

"He didn't have any choice-"

"Enough." Kimiko and Raimundo both silenced. The elder monk got to his feet, his piercing eyes staring at them. "Raimundo, if you please explain." The brazilian gulped nervously. How could anyone explain that they were forced to help an insane vampire? Where could even start to explain it?

"It started back when we were looking for the Spirit Lamp," Kimiko started, surprising Raimundo, "Dojo got hit by this black beam, and it got us separated." She gave him a significant look, prompting Raimundo to pick up where she left off.

"When I woke up, well, I was on this mountain I hadn't been on before. I kinda heard something above me…" Slowly, Raimundo told the entire tale, occasionally letting Kimiko cut in to fill in any blanks. It took a good 15 minutes to tell the entire tale (and a few embellishment the brazilian had added). When the two were done, Master Fung nodded thoughtfully.

"So, then, Raimundo, what would you recommend for you and your comrades?" he directed his gaze to the brazilian who once more gulped nervously. He tried to think quickly, not expecting the question.

"Well…for starters. I don't want Kimiko punished. At all. Nada. Ditto with Omi and Clay." He paused. "And Jack? Let him leave without a fight." He thought for another moment. "Roni…well, only a Master can remove the curse, and she's been stuck here for way too long. I was thinking…maybe you could help her?"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow at Raimundo's insightfulness. He thought over the young Dragon's request, and asked one question: "And for you?"

Raimundo thought again. "I'd **really** love not to be kicked out. I mean it. Honestly." The elder monk nodded.

'I see. If you two would follow me, then?" With that, Master Fung left the Meditation Hall. Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged glances, then ran after him.

(---)

In the 25 minutes they had been gone, several interesting things happened. For one, the evil boy genius had already left – and the Shroud of Shadows had disappeared. For another, Clay and Omi's idea of "handling it" was made clear. Clay had created a cage of earth around the creature, and Omi had discovered that, by touching the Sword of the Storm to a bar, it became charged with shen-gong-wu energy, making it impossible for Roni to touch without suffering. Unable to escape and on temple grounds made Roni pissed, naturally. She had cut her bonds and now paced the cage, looking daggers at anyone happening to look her way.

Kimiko and Raimundo hung back as Master Fung approached the cage. Roni growled unnaturally loud at the elder monk and snarled, "Vut, ye come te stare a' de freak, too?"

Master Fung seemed unfazed by her temper, replying, "No, Nahkti, I've come to tell the Dragon of Light that she is free." Roni paused, trying to comprehend what he meant.

"Vut?"

"Nahkti, by the powers vested in me, I declare you free. You may leave if you wish to."

Roni stared in disbelief, her expression quickly changing to that of ecstasy. Suddenly, a black smoke surrounded them all. There were several odd flashes of light, followed by strange triumphant-sounding laughter. The smoke cleared quickly, revealing the cage to be empty…

(---)

The next day, the elder Xiaolin monks and the four Dragons returned to the Xiaolin Temple, thanks to Dojo. Excluding a few broken walls and the putrid stench of death, the temple was perfectly fine. Still, Raimundo gagged on the odor, unable to forget how close he was to its cause.

The four Dragons had been given the day off, in which they chose to catch up and play a few games, like Tag and Hide-n'-Seek. During one round of the hiding game, Clay had stumbled across the Monkey Staff, the Fist of Tebigong, the Orb of Tornami, and the Amethyst of the Third Eye. It was a unanimous decision that it meant Roni was gone for good. As if to confirm this, the brazilian had found a black feather with odd beads – one of Roni's possessions – on his windowsill. The former Dragon of Light was truly gone.

It was after dinner when Master Fung called the young monks to the Grand Hall. He appeared quite solemn as they entered.

"Master Fung – what is wrong? Does it have to do with Raimundo?" Omi inquired cautiously, completely oblivious of the glaring brazilian. Already, back to same old, same old…

"As a matter of fact, yes." Raimundo looked up at the master monk, shocked. Was he joking? He heard both Kimiko and Clay muffle their gasps of surprise, and even Omi looked concerned now. Master Fung continued, his blue eyes focused on Raimundo. "Raimundo, within the past month, you have betrayed and resurrected two demons, nearly ending life as we know it."

The brazilian gulped. That didn't sound promising. _'But it's not like I couldn't have stopped it…right? Oh, God, he's gonna kick me out! Then what? What about me and Kimiko? Our relationship? And where am I gonna go?' _He braced himself as Master Fung stepped closer…wait, what was he holding behind his back?

The elder monk pulled out from behind his back a blue sash and held it out towards Raimundo. "You have proved yourself worthy to be a Dragon Apprentice, Raimundo. Congratulations." The other three monks cheered as Raimundo took the sash, a large grin spreading across his face. "For courage and selflessness in the face of danger," Master Fung added quietly.

"Thank you, Master Fung," Raimundo said with a small bow.

(---)

At that moment, a warm breeze blew into the new Apprentice's room, whisking away the black feather. It headed west: towards the setting sun, the Land of the Dead, towards the great deserts, to the immense oceans…

…and new beginnings.

_**The End**_


End file.
